The Return of Khan
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Despite Spock Prime's warning, the Enterprise crew welcome the survivors of the S.S. Botany Bay. Khan has no memory of who he is. Kirk decides to befriend him. If given another chance at life, will Khan still revert to his dictator-like tendencies? K/S
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: So there have been rumors floating around about the new villain in the next Star Trek movie. has confirmed from several sources that Benedict Cumberbatch is playing Khan, but that the movie will not be a rehash of Space Seed or the Wrath of Khan. At first I was conflicted when I heard this – I really did want them to do something original. But I can't really blame them for wanting to have their own crack at Khan; if I were in their shoes I would be tempted to do so myself.

I have decided to write my own story about reboot Khan, Kirk, and Spock before I see the movie. I will be imagining Cumberbatch as Khan, and trying to explain worrisome details as to why the new Khan is white and not quite as buff as the old one. It will be, of course, set against the backdrop of Kirk and Spock's developing relationship. It's going to be a long fic, and hopefully I'll have it done before the movie is released next May. I hope you all enjoy the ride!

.~.

This is AU and separate from the movie.

.~.

_The_ _Return_ _of_ _Khan_

Ch. 1: Discovery

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise_, 9 months into the five year mission

Kirk supposed it had all begun with the mind meld back on Delta Vega. Ambassador Spock had only meant to transfer information concerning the attack on Vulcan, but in light of the recent disaster, his control was not what it might have been. There were images that slipped through during the meld, images of a much younger Spock and his Kirk. Joined hands, a ceremony, _parted_ _from_ _me_ _and_ _never_ _parted_… There was no doubt about it - his counterpart and the Spock of that time had been lovers. Not only that, but they had actually gotten _married_, or whatever the Vulcans called it.

Talk about having his mind blown! One couldn't blame Kirk for having doubts about his supposed destined epic friendship with Spock, as the Spock of his universe had been the one to banish him on the godforsaken planet in the first place. Still, after the earth was saved and the mission over, Kirk could now safely say that the Vulcan didn't hate him, that he might even respect him. After all, they'd made a pretty awesome team.

So it only made sense that when Jim had been given command of the _Enterprise_ that he tried his best to convince Spock to be his first officer. To his utter disappointment, the Vulcan had declined, stating that it was only logical to help rebuild his race. Kirk understood that, wished him luck, and tried his best not to take Spock's rejection personally. By the time they were set to warp out, he hadn't chosen another first officer – hoping against all hope that Spock just might change his mind at the last second. And the amazing thing was, Spock did change his mind! The Vulcan appeared on the bridge just as Jim was giving the order to leave. That he was willing to leave his people to serve on Jim's ship brought out a surge of fondness in the captain. At last, with Spock's arrival, his crew felt complete.

Jim knew that even without the insight into his alternate future, he would've been drawn to Spock. The Vulcan absolutely fascinated him. There was much more to Spock than coldness and logic. He had a very subtle sense of humor, which only Jim seemed to catch. He was a brilliant scientist, and was a patient teacher to those who worked under him. And for a Vulcan, he was a bit of a rebel. He was the first Vulcan to choose Starfleet over the VSA, and against his father's wishes, too.

Jim had to work hard to befriend the Vulcan – apparently there was a big difference from respecting someone and actually wanting to hang out with them. It had taken months, but finally Spock was thawing out a little around him. He'd become more receptive to Jim's suggestions that they spend more of their leisure time together. It started with a chess game here, a sparring match there, until finally Jim and Spock were spending many of their off-duty hours together. It was, in Jim's book, a real win. If he couldn't be with Spock romantically, as he was currently dating Uhura, he could at least be one of his closest friends. Jim tried to squash his more-than-friendly feelings for his First way, way down, but they often surfaced at the most inconvenient of times.

But the universe was often cruel to Jim. Strangely, Spock started coming to Jim for advice concerning his floundering relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. Jim tried to convince the Vulcan that he _really _wasn't the right person for that job, but Spock paid him no heed. So Jim was stuck trying to help the Vulcan he really wanted to date salvage his relationship with someone else. Now, he wasn't about to try and steal Spock from his communications officer. One little mishap at the academy between Jim and another student who'd been in a relationship had made him feel both dirty and guilty. Needless to say, he was totally against breaking up couples for his own benefit. He wasn't _completely_ without morals!

Jim liked Spock, he really did, but sometimes the Vulcan's emotional immaturity could really frustrate him. Whenever Spock was being especially difficult to get along with, Kirk imagined the look of absolute adoration on elder Spock's face when they'd first met. Jim would give anything to see that expression on his own Spock, even if it would take years for him to accept his emotions and proudly display them.

Jim remembered the last time he spoke with Spock's counterpart - right before they left on the five year mission - quite vividly. He had an affinity for the old guy, and held him in the highest respect. It was only logical that Jim treasured his advice. But when the ambassador had warned him of a 300 year-old ship called the _SS_ _Botany_ _Bay_, he had laughed. He quickly sobered up when he saw the pain in the old Vulcan's eyes. Without divulging too much information, Elder Spock had implied that one of the individuals on the ship had caused a great deal of heartache for both himself and the Kirk of his timeline. He'd made Jim promise that if the _Enterprise_ ever came across that ship, they would not make contact with it for any reason. Kirk never thought that he would have to test that promise – until now.

While on a routine milk run, the _Enterprise_ had come across a small sleeper ship adrift in space. Its design indicated that it was quite ancient, perhaps even manufactured during the Eugenics Wars. It was policy that whenever a starship encountered an unknown vessel, the crew must scan the ship for life signs, in case someone was in need of a rescue.

"Are you reading any life signs, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked, knowing his first officer had begun his scans the moment the ship had been sighted.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock responded. "They are faint, but there are no less than twenty-two life signs."

"Keptin, I don't understand what a ship of that age would be doing out here," Chekov noted.

"What indeed?" Kirk murmured. "Uhura, hail them."

"I've already tried, sir," she replied. "No response."

"Guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." Kirk cracked a smile. "We'll send a shuttle over to determine the state of the passengers before we can beam them aboard. The away team will consist of myself, Doctor McCoy, and three security officers. As a precaution, we'll all wear the air-tight bio suits, since we don't know exactly what awaits us over there."

"Captain, we're close enough to magnify the hull. Perhaps it will give us a clue as to what the ship is doing way out here," Sulu suggested.

"It can't hurt." Kirk shrugged. "Let's see it." Suddenly, huge block letters proclaiming _SS_ _Botany_ _Bay_ flashed on the viewscreen. Kirk's mouth fell open in shock, but he quickly closed it. "On second thought, belay my order. We're getting out of here. Warp two, Mr. Sulu."

"Mr. Sulu, belay that order," Spock said sharply. "Captain, as your First Officer, I must disagree with your current plan of action. If there are life forms on board, it is our duty as Starfleet officers to aid them."

"I understand that, Mr. Spock, but I really need you to trust me on this one." Kirk's eyes pleaded at Spock, but the Vulcan ignored it.

"I cannot allow such a substantial breach of protocol unless you can offer a valid reason for it."

"Okay." Kirk smiled grimly as he rose out of his chair. "Sulu, hold here for now. Spock, in my ready room." The Vulcan followed him without question so they could discuss the matter in private.

"Have a seat," Kirk offered, gesturing toward the chair opposite his desk. After they were both seated, Kirk began.

"I get why you questioned me. If our positions had been reversed, I would have done exactly the same thing."

"Captain?" Spock questioned.

"It's Jim, Spock," Kirk said, exasperated. "How many times must I ask you to call me Jim?"

"I do not know, Captain."

Kirk just shook his head. One day, he would wear his First down. "Look, I know I should have told you about all this before, but since I thought the odds of it happening were astronomical, I thought, why bother?"

"Explain," Spock said crisply.

Kirk winced. "Before we left, I had a talk with the other you. After wishing me good luck on my voyage, he made me promise that if we ever came across the _SS_ _Botany_ _Bay_, that we would not make contact with it."

"May I ask why?"

"He didn't go into a lot of detail – I guess he didn't want me to know too much about my possible future. But he did say that someone on that ship did something that really hurt him and his Kirk."

"I see," said Spock, raising an eyebrow. "Did he happen to mention a name?"

"No."

"That is regrettable."

"Now do you understand why I did what I did?" Kirk asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Not precisely. Our future has been altered, thanks to Nero's interference. There is no reason why someone on that ship would act in the same manner towards us, as they did in a different timeline."

"Maybe," Kirk considered. "But you weren't there when I was talking with other Spock. You didn't see the raw pain on his face, in his eyes. Whatever that person did, they must have really screwed him over."

"Perhaps you should contact my counterpart," the Vulcan suggested. "I cannot make an informed decision on this matter if I do not have all the facts."

That sentence was just so _Spock_ that Kirk had to bite back a grin. "Alright, we can try, but I don't know if he'll want to talk about the specifics," the captain cautioned. Kirk activated the video chat controls on his computer, and entered the frequency for New Vulcan. Thankfully, it didn't take long to make contact. A young female Vulcan appeared on the screen.

"Greetings. I am T'Sira, aide to Ambassador Selek."

"Hi, this is Captain Kirk and Commander Spock on the _Enterprise_. We _really_ need to speak with the ambassador."

The Vulcan slightly tilted her head and responded, "that will not be possible; the ambassador has meetings for the duration of the day."

"You don't understand," Kirk pressed. "This is really important! He'll want to talk to me, I promise you that."

"It is urgent," Spock added, when T'Sira looked to him for confirmation.

But the aide would not budge. "Captain Kirk, I will inform the ambassador that you called. He will return your call at his earliest convenience."

"Fine," Kirk spat. "Tell him that the scenario he warned me about – it just happened." He severed the connection and then looked at Spock, as if to say 'what next'?

"Captain, we are obligated to investigate that ship."

"I know." Kirk's brow furrowed as he weighed his options. "We could hold here until the ambassador gets back to us. Then we'll know what we're up against and we'll know what to expect over there." Somehow he didn't think Spock would go for that, but it was worth a try.

"The life signs that registered were very faint," Spock reminded him. "Those aboard may be ill or dying. Any time we waste waiting could prove to be fatal to them."

"I know, I know!" Kirk took a few seconds to compose himself. This wasn't Spock's fault, and it wouldn't help matters if he got upset. Sometimes he would kill for that Vulcan control on his emotions. "I just don't want to get someone from our crew killed because I didn't take Elder Spock's threat seriously."

Spock just stared at him. "Captain, I doubt that a single being would be able of causing that much damaged to an armed security detail."

"Yeah, well," Kirk snorted, "I don't want to underestimate this possible threat."

"But you do understand the reason why we cannot just wait around."

"I do." Kirk steeled himself as he prepared to take action. "Okay, here's what I propose. We'll have an away team consisting of myself, Bones, and fifteen members of security. We'll all be equipped with the biohazard suits and phasers. At the first hint of trouble, we'll beam back immediately. The protective suits are a must, since who knows what kind of environment we'll find ourselves in. Is that to your satisfaction?"

"I must ask why I was not included in the away team."

Kirk inwardly cursed. He was really hoping that Spock wouldn't bring that up. Since he really couldn't say 'because I want to make sure you're safe,' he gave the standard answer about how it was against regulations for a captain and first officer to go on away missions together.

"I am aware of that regulation, however you have bent that rule eight times in the past," Spock reminded him. "Why will you not break it now?"

"Because I want to take every precaution that my ship and crew will be safe. I can't stress how serious Elder Selek was when he warned me about this ship. If something unforeseen happens to me, I'd want you to be able to immediately assume command." _Please_, _please_, _please_ _let_ _him_ _buy_ _that, _Kirk thought.

"Very well," his First relented, but made no move to leave the room. "Captain, may I offer a suggestion?"

"Go for it." Kirk braced himself for more complaints.

"Perhaps there is a member of the crew that minored in the study of the Eugenics Wars period. It may prove to be helpful when you meet the people on that ship."

"That's a great idea!" Kirk smiled warmly at the Vulcan, thrilled that he wasn't being reprimanded. He asked the computer to perform a search for just that, and was rewarded with the name Lt. Marla McGivers. "I'll definitely add her to the away team list."

"And procedure outlining the transfer of the crew of _Botany_ _Bay_?"

Kirk tried not to sigh – he _really_ wished the Vulcan would display a little more faith in him. But he knew Spock was only doing his job. "I will make sure Bones follows all of the necessary protocols before they are beamed over. I'm not taking any chances with these people."

"Very well, Captain. That is all."

Spock followed his commanding officer back on to the bridge, where he then took temporary command of the ship.

.~.

The away team beamed aboard the _Botany_ _Bay_ without any trouble. When they materialized, Kirk was immediately on his toes. He quickly scanned his new environment, phaser at the ready. While he didn't see any threats, he wasn't about to be lulled into false complacency. Even though he and his crew were all wearing the bulky biohazard suits, which protected them from almost all of the unknown elements, he was still worried. Ambassador Spock had issued that warning for a reason – he wasn't going to take it lightly.

"We all stay together – that's an order." Jim's voice crackled over the suit's voice unit. "I don't want anyone wandering off until we're sure these people are friendly."

A chorus of muffled 'yes sirs' followed.

"Doctor, scan for life signs," Kirk instructed.

"Jim, I have a readout of twenty-two life signs, which match up with the readings we took from the _Enterprise_," McCoy relayed after consulting his tricorder. "But, as before, they are extremely faint."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kirk nodded at his friend. McCoy was about to voice his curiosity as to the nature of such low readings, but when he noticed the pinched look on the captain's face, he wisely kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to add to the kid's stress.

"Captain, this ship is positively primitive in its design." McGivers sounded awed as they moved through the silent corridor. "I never thought my minor would come in handy in the field, but this is just-"

"Save it," Kirk snapped, whipping around to face the redhead. "Just help us search for survivors, and if you see something you recognize, speak up."

"Sorry, sir." McGivers sounded properly chastised.

Kirk felt bad for snapping, but he really didn't need anyone getting distracted. Whatever this threat was, he needed all of his hands to stay focused on locating all of the life forms. And the sooner the better – Kirk didn't want to admit it, but something about this ship gave him the creeps.

Just then, they all noticed a burst of white light about thirty yards in front of them. Jim sped up, bursting into a run as his crew flanked him from behind.

"By God, it's a sleeper ship!" McCoy exclaimed, as the recently illumined human body came into view.

Jim tried contained his surprise - this was not what he'd expected at all. He knew that the old sleeper ships allowed crews to enter hypersleep for the duration of their journey. They had been commonly used two centuries ago, before faster space travel rendered them obsolete. This meant that whoever this person was in front of them, he was likely over two hundred years old!

"That must be the captain," McGivers assessed as they came to a stop in front of the sleeping man, who was separated from them only by a glass barrier. The man was tall, with dark, curly hair and pasty white skin. "He would be awakened before the rest of the crew, upon arrival at their destination. I think our presence on the ship must have activated his sleeping unit."

"Bones, is he in good health?" Kirk asked, as they all watched the man's chest rise and fall.

"Seems to be," McCoy replied after waving his medical scanner along the length of the glass. "He's slowly coming out of hypersleep now. However I have no way of knowing if he carries any kind of pathogen, not until I get a reading on the air inside."

Without warning, a klaxon began to blare at the exact same time as the controls to the unit began to flash red. Jim watched, alarmed as the sleeping man experienced the symptoms of a heart attack.

"Subject is entering cardiac arrest," Bones confirmed, as the body began to shake erratically. "Permission to break the glass."

"Granted," Kirk allowed, watching as the doctor used his phaser to break a hole in the barrier. McCoy then pulled out his med-kit, found the hypo he needed, and administered it to the man.

"No effect, Captain! I request permission to beam him directly to Sickbay."

Kirk stood firm. "Denied – scan for pathogens first."

McCoy didn't waste any time giving his captain an incredulous look, although he most desperately wanted to. There had been other missions when he'd requested a beam back without taking all the regulatory precautions, usually to save someone's life. Before the beam back, he'd had Sickbay personnel erect a forcefield around the patient's bed, effectively quarantining them. With that precaution in place, the danger to others on the _Enterprise_ was slim to none. Jim had never delayed him from carrying out this procedure. The doctor wondered why he was doing so now. _That_ _kid_ _better_ _have_ _a_ _damn_ _good_ _reason_, McCoy thought to himself as he ran the safety scan. While the scan only took about forty-five seconds, that time could mean the difference between life and death in a heart attack victim. The doctor waited and watched, feeling helpless as the seconds crawled life.

"Scan is clear!" McCoy announced. "Permission to beam us directly to Sickbay."

Kirk hesitated for only a brief moment, before answering, "Granted."

A few seconds later, McCoy and the mystery man vanished. Kirk desperately hoped that by beaming the man over to his ship, he hadn't already set in motion the events that elder Spock had warned him about.

"Captain, should we try to activate any of the others?" McGivers asked, gesturing to the sleep unit next to her which held a blonde woman.

"No," Kirk decided, a little too quickly. "We, ah, wouldn't want to risk them going in to cardiac arrest without a doctor around."

"Very well, sir."

Kirk cleared his throat and addressed the group. "Alright, everyone. We're going to beam back."

"But we just got here," one of the security officers pointed out.

Kirk glared at him, and made a mental note to talk to the man about his insubordination. "I'm aware of that, Ensign. But as the survivors are going to be staying in stasis for now, there's nothing more to do here. We will tow their ship along with us, and after we have questioned her captain, we will develop a plan to safely bring each one out of hypersleep." Then, the captain activated his voice unit, and contacted his ship. "_Enterprise_, beam back the away team." He watched as his crew disappeared in groups of six. Finally, it was his turn to return to the ship.

Kirk had never been so relieved to see the familiar sight of the _Enterprise's_ transporter chief. Now that he was safe back on his own ship, he couldn't wait to get out of the bulky suit.

.~.

_The following day, in Sickbay_

Dr. McCoy was treating Ensign Schmidt's minor burn with a dermal regenerator when he heard a groan.

"I'll be right back," he promised Schmidt as he rushed over to the bed that held the mystery man. The man was sitting up in bed, his flashing eyes coming to rest on the doctor.

"Where am I?" The man demanded in a low, silky voice. He seemed incredibly alert for someone just coming out of a 300 year sleep.

"You're on the starship _Enterprise_ in the medical bay," McCoy informed him. "Please try to relax – we mean you no harm."

"Then why does my chest hurt?" The man asked, still suspicious.

"When we brought you out of hypersleep, you had a heart attack," said McCoy. "Fortunately, I was able to stabilize you. Other than that, you're in perfect health."

Some of the tension seeped out of the man's sculpted face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of this fine ship." He smiled tentatively at his patient. "I was hoping you would wake up soon – my staff and I have a lot of questions for you. How about we start with your name?"

The man's eyes darkened as he struggled to answer. _What_ _was_ _my_ _name_? He thought, desperately trying to recall what it was. But it was no use. "I- I can't remember."

End Ch. 1

A/N: What do you guys think? Comments, questions, suggestions are always welcome, as well as constructive crit.


	2. Universal Differences

Disclaimer Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N So _now_ the Khan rumor is being denied by Simon Pegg. I don't really know what to believe at the moment, but I still want to continue my story, regardless of what happens with ST:XII. I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and put my fic on their favs and alerts. Your support really means a lot!

Edit: Simon Pegg is a LIAR!

A/N2: Oh, and this entire chapter is a huge spoiler for the Wrath of Khan. I'd hate to spoil that movie for it is absolutely fantastic.

.~.

Ch. 2: Universal Differences

.~.

U.S.S. _Enterprise_, _Sickbay_

McCoy frowned at the mystery man. "You don't remember who you are? What about travelling on the _Botany_ _Bay_? Do you remember that at all?"

The man shook his head. "I have no recollection of my past life. He regarded McCoy warily. "Doctor, I must ask, what is the year?"

"2259 by Earth reckoning," McCoy replied.

"2259? The man sounded incredulous.

"Yes. You were asleep for quite a long time quite possibly for two centuries. No doubt this comes as quite a shock to you."

"That is an understatement," the man said wryly. "Are there others, like me?"

"Yes," McCoy answered simply.

"Perhaps they might help me remember."

"Perhaps. We haven't revived them yet, but they are in no immediate danger," the doctor assured him.

"Why not?"

"That's the captain's decision."

"Then I wish to speak with your captain." The dark haired man held McCoy's gaze.

"I'm sure that Captain Kirk is anxious to meet you as well, but he doesn't finish Alpha shift for three more hours."

"You should tell your captain to check my ship's logs there might be a manifest that could help me figure out who I was… who I am."

"I'm sure he's already on it, but I'll tell him," McCoy promised. "Are you thirsty or hungry, by any chance?"

"Thirsty," the man admitted.

"I'll be right back with a glass of water." The doctor returned with the glass momentarily, and handed it to his patient. The mystery man started to gulp it down.

"Woah, slowly!" McCoy interjected. "Just sip it. We don't want to overwhelm your system."

The man nodded, and took fewer gulps. "What about food?"

"We'll see how well your system does with water. If your stomach can keep that down, I'll replicate you some broth."

The man frowned. "Replicate? That word is unfamiliar to me used in that context."

McCoy sighed. "A replicator is a machine that can make food or beverages. I don't know exactly how it works; I just know that it does. When you meet our chief engineer, Mister Scott, he could tell you in more detail."

"Excuse me, Dr. McCoy," a cool, female voice interrupted. "I need you to sign off on this." It was one of his nurses. She held out a PADD, while the doctor swore under his breath. He immediately turned to catch his patient's reaction.

"What… are you?" The mystery man began to tremble in fear as he regarded the Andorian.

"Nurse Imaru, I told everyone I was not to be disturbed!" McCoy barked.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." She quickly fled the scene, ignorant of the trouble she'd caused.

"Doctor, I demand an explanation," the man said through gritted teeth. McCoy noticed that his fear had quickly turned into annoyance.

"There's no other way to say it - I'm afraid we humans aren't the only ones in the universe."

The man's eyes were wide. "Are there other aliens like her?"

McCoy nodded. He saw no since in denying it, since the man had seen his first Andorian. "Yes, many different species."

"This universe is strange to me," said the man, shaking his head in disbelief. "I think I'm feeling tired. Yes, I just want to sleep for awhile. Maybe when I wake up, I'll remember who I am."

"Look, I'm really sorry she barged in like that." McCoy tried to smooth things over. "It really wasn't how I wanted you to find out about aliens. If it's any consolation, most of them are friendly."

"_Most_ of them?" The man shook his head. "Don't tell me; I don't want to know. I'd like a sedative, please."

"Very well." Taking pity on the man, McCoy administered a hypo that would knock out his patient for at least a few hours. He watched as the man's eyes fluttered and closed. Then he went into his office and contacted the captain.

"Jim, I found out there's something about this patient that we didn't expect…"

.~.

After Kirk finished speaking with Bones, he called Spock to meet him in his quarters. The Vulcan arrived a few minutes later, prompt as usual.

"You wished to see me, Captain?" Spock stood a few feet away from Jim, his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

Jim decided to dispense with the pleasantries and got straight to the point. He knew Spock wouldn't appreciate small talk, anyway. "Bones just told me that the man we revived doesn't remember who he is."

"The man could be lying," said Spock.

"Maybe," Kirk considered. "And maybe not. Let's see about a second opinion." He punched a few keys on his computer, and pulled up an incoming video transmission onto his viewscreen. A picture of a familiar elderly Vulcan filled the screen.

"Ambassador! It's good to see you again." Kirk smiled happily, genuinely pleased to be speaking with the elder version of his first officer.

"Likewise, Jim. Spock," he nodded at his other self.

"Elder," Spock said coolly. Logically, he understood why Jim was consulting his counterpart, but the way that the elder Spock looked at the captain, allowing such blatant emotion to show, was off-putting.

"So you have found the _Botany_ _Bay_, I presume?" Elder Spock was ready to get down to business.

"Yes," Kirk answered.

"Did you leave it alone, like I asked you to?"

"No. I couldn't." Kirk smiled tightly. "_Spock_ wouldn't let me."

The ambassador raised an eyebrow. "Did you inform him of my instructions?"

"I sure did. It didn't help one bit."

"I see." The elder Spock steepled his fingers.

"It was only logical that we follow Starfleet protocol," Spock defended his position.

"Only logical," the ambassador echoed, his sad eyes resting on Kirk. "Did you beam anyone on board?"

"Yes, just one person, and that was just because his sleeping unit malfunctioned," Kirk explained. "Doctor McCoy had to beam him to Sickbay to save his life."

"Was it the ship's captain?" The ambassador asked, looking like he was afraid to know the answer.

"We believe so," said Spock.

The ambassador closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them. "Then you may have already set events in motion that can only end badly."

"Explain," Spock demanded.

"The first time we encountered the captain of the _Botany_ _Bay_, we gave him access to any part of the ship, as well as the computers." The ambassador's voice turned bitter. "Khan decided to repay us by using his followers to take over the ship. Luckily, his mutinous plan did not succeed."

"His name is Khan?" Jim asked. "Khan what?"

"Khan Noonien Singh," Elder Spock said, his inflection implying that the man's mere name was distasteful. "He was one of the genetic supermen who became a dictator during the Eugenics Wars."

"Well fuck me," Jim groaned. "Good thing Bones has him sedated or else I'd be having a panic attack right about now."

"I am glad to hear that he is sedated," said the ambassador, visibly relaxing.

"So what happened after your captain got his ship back?" Jim asked. "Was Khan tried for his crime? Is that why he wanted revenge on Kirk?"

"Not exactly." The ambassador looked grave. "My captain gave Khan the chance to start over, on a planet named Ceti Alpha V. It was an M-class planet with conditions similar to that of Earth."

"Sounds like he got off easy," Kirk remarked.

"I thought my captain too generous. Unfortunately, he did not share my opinion. Ten years later, Khan blamed my captain for the death of his wife, one Marla McGivers."

"McGivers? Kirk looked confused. "The lieutenant from engineering? Why would she have gone with him?"

"She fell in love with him," said the ambassador, sounding bitter. "Either that, or he seduced her."

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better." Kirk gritted his teeth. He forced himself to take a deep breath. "Okay. When we're done, Lt. McGivers and I are going to have a little talk. We'll just nip that thing in the bud."

"Good," said the ambassador, sounding relieved.

"I still don't get why Khan blamed Kirk for her death, though," Jim wondered.

The ambassador nodded. "Jim and I were not aware that six months after we beamed Khan and his crew to their new home, an atmospheric change occurred that turned the once habitable planet into a desert wasteland. Apparently McGivers was killed by one of the desert dwellers."

"Khan's reasoning was not logical," Spock pointed out. "He should not have blamed your captain for that."

"No, but by that point, Khan was way past the point of logic, or even common sense." The ambassador's eyes filled with sadness. "He was blinded by his grief, which he fueled into an all encompassing need for revenge against the man who left him on that planet."

"And how did he do that, exactly?" Jim wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but he had to ask.

"He stole a Federation ship, the _Reliant_. He lured my captain into meeting with him. The _Enterprise_ was damaged in the battle, and though dying himself, Khan had managed to detonate a timed device that was to take out the ship. We never would have survived unless we went to warp, but the warp core was damaged. There was only one man on board who could withstand the radiation and make the repairs me. I did what I set out to do, but the cost was my own life."

Kirk's mouth fell open in shock and horror, but his first officer did not react to the news of his own death.

"However," the ambassador continued, "I was able to plant my katra in Dr. McCoy, and with the help of the Vulcan fal-tor-pan ritual, my body and katra were reunited and my life was restored."

"You allowed your katra to inhabit Doctor McCoy's mind?" Spock's eyebrows flew to the ceiling, and to Jim, he looked faintly nauseous.

"Hang on," said Jim, rounding on his First. "You find out that other you friggin' _died_ saving the ship from this guy, and the only thing you're concerned about is that he shared his… essence with Bones?"

Spock blinked innocently at his captain. "I was attempting to make light of the situation."

"We really need to work on your timing." Jim sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He turned back to the ambassador. "I can't believe you died! That must have been awful."

"It was not a pleasant experience," the ambassador remarked. He tried not to think of that day, when he'd been separated from his bondmate by a cruel wall of glass. How he desperately wanted to hold Jim one last time. "Make no mistake, Jim, I was proud to give my life to save those on the _Enterprise_. That being said, do I regret causing my captain considerable mental distress during what he believed to be my final passing."

"Mental distress?" Spock narrowed his eyes at the ambassador. "I find that to be quite impossible."

"What, you don't think I would've been upset about your death?" Jim glanced at Spock, hurt.

Spock ignored him and quickly changed the subject. "Ambassador, the Khan of our universe has claimed not to have any memory of his past life."

"Interesting," said the elder Spock. "That was not the case in my universe. Still, I would not trust him under any circumstance. I suggest that you meld with him while he is sedated to ascertain his true intentions."

Spock looked scandalized. "Meld with a genetically altered human mind? I most certainly will not."

"Come on, Spock. It makes sense," Kirk tried to coax the Vulcan into complying. "If he remembers who he was, I need set certain precautions in place and inform Starfleet immediately. They might even want to try him for his past crimes. Although I'm not sure if there's a legal precedent for two hundred year old dictators. He laughed nervously. "But if he doesn't, I want to proceed in a different direction."

The ambassador looked at his younger doppelganger. "Young one, I must ask that you do this. For nothing else, for my peace of mind. If not, I may have to call every day to check in with your captain to make certain that Khan hasn't harmed anyone."

Spock not-glared at him. He didn't want the ambassador speaking with Kirk daily, and he knew that the ambassador knew that as well. He did not appreciate being manipulated, and this old Vulcan was a master manipulator.

"I will perform the meld, Captain."

"Great!" Jim enthused.

"Thank you for your insights on this matter, Ambassador." Spock held up the ta'al, and the elder did the same. "Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life," the ambassador responded. He moved to cut the connection.

"Wait!" Jim called. Spock might be willing to dismiss the old man quite easily, but he wasn't. "Elder, are you alright?"

"No. As insightful as always, Jim." The ambassador shot a meaningful look at Spock, who looked away. "It is somewhat difficult to speak of these memories. For humans, they dull with time, but Vulcans remember them exactly as they occurred."

"I'm sorry," Jim said quietly. "I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"What is, is," said the ambassador. "My Jim carried considerable guilt over the entire incident. He believed that he had indirectly caused my death. I wish to spare you from that experience, my friend."

"Why did he think that?" Kirk wondered. "It wasn't his fault Khan was the one that attacked the _Enterprise_."

"There were two reasons," the ambassador explained. "He believed that he should not have given Khan the chance to start over. If he had turned him in to the authorities, the incident would not have happened. Also, when we rendezvoused with the Federation ship that Khan had stolen, my captain did not raise our shields."

"What the hell?" Jim stared incredulously at the ambassador. "I _never_ would have done that, not in a million years! What was his deal?"

"You are a new captain you are careful by nature." The ambassador sighed. "But my Jim, he'd been in the service for over twenty years. He'd gotten a bit too comfortable, too confident in his command ability. He thought he was above the precautionary regulation, and he made a very human mistake."

"Memo to self always raise shields, even when I'm the best captain in Starfleet." Jim grinned at them both, but his grin quickly faded when he saw the serious expressions on both Vulcans. "Hey, don't worry. We can work around this. The future isn't set in stone. We'll make certain this Khan guy won't have any access to engineering or certain computer systems so he won't get the chance to take over the ship. I'm not so sure he'd even want to now, since he doesn't even remember who he is."

"Khan has deceived many in the past," the ambassador reminded him. "He would not hesitate to kill again."

"Maybe if he remembered who he was," Kirk agreed. "But if he doesn't, I think we should give him a chance at a clean slate."

Both Spocks looked doubtful.

"No, hear me out," Kirk insisted. "Captain Pike took a chance on a screw-up repeat offender, and look where that got me?"

"That is the same optimistic attitude that my captain had, when he gave Khan and his followers a chance to build a new life on Ceti Alpha V. That decision came back to haunt him," the ambassador reminded him.

"I'm not going to make that same mistake!" Kirk vowed. "I'm going to have him and his people rehabilitated, not dropped off somewhere and abandoned. Look, I'm not going to give him any reason to hate me. I'll be the guy's best friend! I won't take any chances that he'll develop a grudge that will come back to bite me in the ass later on."

"It is just like you to try and change history," Elder Spock said, sounding a bit wistful.

"Let us not waste time debating this until I have performed the meld," Spock cut in.

"A logical suggestion," said the ambassador. "Then I will say farewell. I have taken up too much of your time already. I thank you for listening to an old man's story."

"Anytime," said Kirk, smiling brilliantly at the ambassador. "Until next time. Kirk out." The image winked off the viewscreen. "So can I watch you do the meld on Khan?" Kirk eagerly asked his First.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "If you wish."

"Great!" Kirk clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, sorry." He winced. "I forgot about the no touch thing."

"Think nothing of it," said Spock, and meant it. "Would you like to contact the doctor, or shall I?"

.~.

_Sickbay_, _minutes_ _later_

"You promise this Vulcan voodoo of yours isn't going to damage his mind?" McCoy had to inquire, concerned about the safety of his patient.

"As he is sedated, he will not feel a thing," said Spock. "A mind meld is a non-invasive procedure. I do not anticipate any complications. It should only take approximately thirty seconds to verify if he is telling the truth."

"It's safe enough, Bones," Kirk assured him. "Old Spock did it on me, and I'm fine."

Spock spun around. "I was not aware of this."

"It was a long time ago, when we met on Delta Vega." Kirk didn't meet his eyes. "He said it was a fast way to transmit information."

"Why did you not tell me after I signed on as your First Officer? Spock asked.

"Maybe because you marooned his ass on that God-forsaken hunk of ice," McCoy suggested, openly glaring at the Vulcan.

"Bones!" Kirk protested.

"That was a serious miscalculation on my part," Spock said softly.

"I forgave you for that a long time ago," Kirk reassured him. "If you want, we can talk more about that later. But for now, why don't you go ahead with the meld?"

Spock nodded, and approached the man. Khan, the genetically altered superman. Clearing his thoughts, the young Vulcan placed his fingers on the man's meld points, closed his eyes, and gently slipped into his mind.

"Well?" The doctor asked, after Spock reopened his eyes.

"He is telling the truth. He has no memory of his past life."

"I knew it," Kirk said with glee.

"However, his memory has not been completely erased," said Spock. "For example, he knows what a computer is."

"Do you think he could regain the memory of who he was?" McCoy asked.

"I do not believe so," the Vulcan replied. "Captain, I would like to return to my quarters. I am in need of meditation."

Kirk smiled at him. "Granted. Thanks for going beyond the call of duty."

"Of course." Spock then took his leave.

"I just don't get it, Bones," said the captain, shaking his head.

"Get what?"

"Why Spock was so upset about the meld I shared with the ambassador."

"Apparently mind melds are intimate gestures among the Vulcan people. Or so I've been told," said the doctor.

"It's almost like Spock was jealous of his older self. Why would he be jealous?" Kirk frowned. "Oh well." He shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever understand Vulcan behavior. See ya later, Bones.

The doctor watched as his friend waved and headed for the turbolift. "You're killing me, kid," McCoy sighed.

.~.

_One hour later_

Lt. McGivers was not supposed to be in Sickbay, but she wanted to check on how the man from the historical ship was doing. Maybe, if she was lucky, he would answer some of her questions. Like why the Eugenics Wars got started in the first place there were plenty of theories, but none had actually been completely proven.

Slipping past the nurse on duty, she approached the sleeping man and lightly tapped his pale arm.

The man groaned, and without opening his eyes said, "I was supposed to be sedated. You obviously didn't give me enough."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep," McGivers apologized.

Upon hearing her voice, the man's eyes snapped open. "That's quite alright," he said, locking his eyes with Marla's. He slowly sat up in bed. "Is there something I can _do_ for you?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "Back at the academy, I studied the time period that you're from. I have to say, I have a lot of questions." She tried not to sound too eager. "It's not every day I get a chance to speak with a two hundred year old man. What's your name, anyway?"

"You really have beautiful hair, did you know that?" The man's voice was low, seductive.

"Uh, thanks?" McGivers blinked. Was this guy for real?

"It has been an awful long time since I've made love." The man's gaze was smoldering. "Would you like to be the first?"

Marla glared at him. "I don't know what women were like two hundred years ago, but that's not how you treat a girl in this time."

The man looked confused by her response. "Perhaps we could have dinner first?"

"Not gonna happen." With that, a thoroughly disappointed McGivers turned on her heel and left.

She was just returning to her quarters when she received at summons from Captain Kirk on her PADD. He must have found out about her unauthorized trip to Sickbay. Cursing her luck, she headed for his quarters.

.~.

_Captain's_ _Quarters_

"Captain, you wished to see me?" A nervous McGivers approached Kirk. She had never seen the tight expression on his face before.

"Yes. Nurse Chapel told me that you just visited the man we picked up?"

McGivers blushed. She had gone the whole mission without any sort of demerit, but now her spotless record was ruined. Why hadn't she just waited? "I'm sorry, sir. I know I didn't have proper authorization, I was just really curious about his life."

Kirk looked slightly pained. How much damage had already been done? "Tell me, what did you think of him?"

McGivers bit her lip. She made up her mind not to sugarcoat her opinion. "To be frank, sir, I thought he was an ass."

"What?" Kirk stared at her in surprise. Of all the answers she could have given him, he wasn't expecting that one.

"He didn't want to talk about the time he was from. All he wanted was to get with me." She rolled her eyes.

"And you weren't interested?" Kirk pressed.

McGivers frowned. "No, sir. He was kinda creepy, to be honest. Almost like he expected me to fall into bed with him. And, not that it's any of your business, but I'm recently engaged to Ensign Palmer. We wanted you to perform the wedding, we just wanted to break the news to ours families first."

"Lieutenant, I can't tell you how happy I am for you both." Kirk grinned at her, enormously relieved that in this universe, McGivers had a bit more sense. "I'll be happy to officiate for your wedding."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled at him. "I'll let Ensign Palmer know."

Kirk searched his brain. He had to come up with some sort of punishment for breaking protocol, but all he really wanted to do was throw McGivers a party. Her rejection of Khan made things so much less complicated for him! "I'm going to assign you to assist Yeoman Rand during your free time for the next week. I think we can keep this off your record, as long as you promise not to make any such infraction in the future."

"I promise. I appreciate you not putting me on report, sir."

"You're welcome. Dismissed." Kirk watched her salute and leave. Half of him was still basking in the glory of having been asked to perform his first marriage ceremony. The other half of him knew he had to figure out just what to tell his heads of staff concerning the mystery man's identity.

Just then, his communicator beeped. He answered it.

"Chapel to Kirk."

"Go ahead."

"Our patient is asking to speak with you, Captain."

"I'm on my way," he informed her. His first impulse was to contact Spock so they could meet Khan together, but then he remembered that Spock's alien appearance would not put the man at ease. No matter, he'd handle this matter himself.

End Ch. 2

.~.

A/N: Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions for the plot. Thanks so much!


	3. Khan's First Lesson

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed/favorited last time.

.~.

Ch. 3: Khan's First Lesson

.~.

Captain Kirk confidently entered Sickbay, ready to speak with his newest passenger. He had to remind himself not to hold the man's past against him. Although, the way that he had treated McGivers needed to be addressed. If word got around the ship that the man was a chauvinist pig, he would have a hard time making friends with many of the crew.

Nurse Chapel directed him to Khan's bed. The man began to size him up the moment Kirk came into view.

"Captain Kirk, I presume." Khan spoke, in an impossibly deep voice. "It is good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you as well," Kirk said politely. He offered his hand, and Khan shook it. Then he pulled up one of the visitor chairs, and sat about a foot away from the bed.

"I would offer you my name, but I don't seem to have remembered any more about my past since waking up a second time. A pity really." Khan's disappointment was evident in his eyes.

"I wouldn't look at it that way," said Kirk, smiling, all the while thinking of the alternate-dimension Khan, who had caused so much grief to poor Ambassador Selek. Would this man be any different?

"How would you look at it?" Khan sounded almost dejected.

"Think of it as a chance that most people never get to have – to start over completely. You can leave the past in the past, and look to your future instead." Kirk enthused. "A lot of people would kill for that opportunity."

"This time is strange to me," Khan said. "I feel as if I don't belong here."

"My crew and I will help you adjust. I know you must be feeling very alone right now – but I promise that I will do anything I can to help you learn how to fit in." Kirk gave him a wry smile.

"What do you want in return?" Khan was immediately suspicious.

"Nothing," Kirk insisted. "Just your friendship."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Khan stared at Kirk, unflinchingly. "For all I know, I could've been an axe-murderer in my past life."

Kirk swallowed hard. Khan wasn't so far off the mark… "Because I'd hope someone would do the same for me, if I were in your situation," he said softly.

"Thank you," Khan said slowly, almost as if saying those words were foreign to him. "But forgive me if I do not trust you just yet."

Kirk chuckled. "I understand."

"So when do I receive my first lesson?" Khan asked.

"Right now," Kirk said, sounding serious. "I wanted to talk to you about how you treated one of my lieutenants."

Khan blinked innocently at him. "Is flirting a crime in the 23rd century?"

"No," Kirk grinned. "If it were, I'd be in jail. But there is a time and a place. And also, what you said to Lt. McGivers was considered very rude. It might be different if you two met at a bar or a club, but she was on duty and, well, Sickbay isn't the ideal place to proposition a woman."

"I did not mean to offend her," Khan said softly. "I only wanted to distract her from the fact that I could not remember my old life. She wanted to know what it was like living 300 years ago, and to be honest, it just slipped out. Now I know better."

"That's good," said Kirk. "But I still want you to apologize to Lt. McGivers."

"You want me to apologize to a _woman_?" Khan looked scandalized.

"Yes. If you don't, the crew will have a bad impression of you. Gossip travels fast on this ship, believe me."

"Fine," Khan said flatly.

"I'll call her right down." Kirk pulled out his communicator and did just that. He knew that Khan most likely agreed because he wanted to have a chance with the other women on the ship. But progress was progress. "She's on her way. If it makes you feel any better, she's engaged."

"May I ask how you get women to sleep with you without offending them?" Khan asked.

Kirk sighed. He really didn't feel qualified to have this conversation. "It depends. If you just want to know how to pick up a one night stand, that really hasn't changed. It would have to be the right situation. You could go to a bar, offer a woman a drink or two, strike up a conversation, and then ask if she'd want to go somewhere with you. But if you really cared for the girl, you should go slow."

"Slow?" Khan frowned.

"Yeah," said Kirk. "You know. Start by becoming her friend. Then ask her out. If she says yes, you take her on dates. You treat her with respect. Get to know her likes and dislikes. Start with kissing and then try something a little more intimate. Never pressure into doing something she's not ready for."

"And do you usually go slow, Captain?"

"No," Kirk admitted. "I prefer something that's not complicated. But if the right person…" He sighed. No use wishing about something that would never happen. "Never mind."

He was saved from having to explain by the arrival of McGivers.

"Captain," she nodded at him. Then she looked expectantly at Khan. "You had something you wanted to say?"

Khan nodded. "I want to… apologize for offending you earlier."

"That's alright, sir."

"I was… embarrassed that I couldn't answer your questions. You see, I don't remember who I am, or what my life was like."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm sorry." McGivers said softly.

"That's alright," Khan echoed.

"If you wanted, when you get cleared from Sickbay, maybe I could introduce you to some of my single friends. That is, if you promise to behave yourself."

"I would like that," Khan replied.

"I'll see you later then," McGivers said, and took her leave.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Kirk said lightly.

Khan watched her go. "Such a pity she's engaged. Do you have any other dating advice, Captain?"

Kirk's expression grew dark. "Yeah. No matter how much you want someone, don't break up relationships. I've got to go – ship's business."

Khan wondered what had caused the man to abruptly leave.

.~.

Kirk headed towards the mess hall. He figured he'd grab a sandwich before he called a meeting with his senior officers. He'd learned the hard way that he shouldn't skip meals – he couldn't focus as well on the task at hand if he was hungry. As he was approaching the entrance, Spock came out.

"Oh, Mr. Spock, I'm calling a briefing in Conference Room A in fifteen minutes."

"I will attend." The Vulcan nodded politely at him. "Captain."

Kirk barely repressed a sigh as he watched Spock leave, zeroing in on his ass. He tried to push all non-professional thoughts about Spock away, but didn't quite succeed. He was quite thankful that Vulcans could only read someone's thoughts if they were touching. If Spock really knew how he felt, he'd most likely ask for a transfer. That was something that Kirk could not accept. He'd rather have Spock around. So, for now, he would hide his feelings. And go replicate that sandwich – he was starving!

.~.

_Fifteen_ _minutes_ _later_

_Conference_ _Room_ _A_

From the head of the table, Jim looked at his senior officers who had assembled for the meeting. Scotty, Uhura, McCoy, Sulu, and Giotto were all staring at him expectantly. Spock was in his usual place, sitting at Jim's right. Kirk noticed that the Vulcan was wearing his 'vaguely interested' face. Just when had he started to catalogue Spock's expressions? Shaking his head, Kirk turned his attention to the matter at hand.

"I know you're all wondering why I called you here," Kirk began. "As you might have suspected, this meeting is about our new passenger. I have some information about him that is not to leave this room." Everyone nodded, and Jim continued, knowing he could trust his officers with the delicate information.

"When this man woke up, he had no idea who he is. Which, I guess could happen if you were left in hypersleep for 200 years." Kirk laughed nervously. "I have learned, thanks to a source that will remain nameless, the man's identity. His name is Khan, and he was one of the dictators during the Eugenics Wars."

Uhura gasped, looking stricken. The rest of the officers did not look much better. They were all remembering the damage that those dictators caused to the people of Earth, and to its environment. Scotty looked grim, Sulu distressed, and Giotto looked like he wanted to punch something.

McCoy recovered first. "Do you mean I have one of those genetically altered supermen in my Sickbay?"

"Why isn't he in the brig?" Giotto asked.

"Because I'm giving him a second chance," Kirk said firmly. "Him and the rest of his crew. We're going to help them assimilate to life in the 23rd century until we can deliver them to Starbase 6 to be rehabilitated."

"But shouldn't they be punished for all the deaths they caused?" Giotto insisted.

"I could turn him over to people who would sentence him to rot in some jail cell for the rest of his life." Kirk unflinchingly met the eyes of all his officers. "But I'm a firm believer in second tries. If Khan is treated well, he should have no trouble fitting into our society."

Scotty cleared his throat and Kirk nodded at him. "What happens if he researches the Eugenics Wars and finds out the connection with his ship? Or worse, finds a picture of himself? I doubt he'd react well to that news."

"I've considered that," Kirk replied. "I've already wiped the _Enterprise_ computer files clean of any articles to do with that time period."

"Won't that look suspicious to him, sir?"

"No." Kirk grinned smugly. "Any information on that time has unfortunately been lost thanks to all the destruction."

"I suppose that sounds believable," Scotty acquiesced.

"Captain?" Kirk nodded at Uhura. "Why did you tell us about Khan's identity if you want him to start over? Won't that taint our perceptions of him?"

"I just wanted to take a precaution. I want you all to be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior, especially from Khan. Apparently he was really devious, and wouldn't hesitate to do anything to gain power."

"It would be beneficial for everyone to behave in a friendly manner towards Khan. However, I would advise against trusting him." Spock looked over at his captain for confirmation.

Kirk gave him a small smile. "Yes, exactly."

"What about restricting these people from certain areas of the ship?" Sulu suggested.

"Engineering is out, right?" Scotty asked.

"Absolutely," Kirk nodded at them both. "I'm also including the cargo bay, as that's where our extra weapons are stored."

"What about the bridge?" Uhura wondered.

"It's off limits." Kirk assured her. "No need to tempt him. Also, Khan and his people's computer access will be limited."

"I don't like this, Jim," McCoy grumbled. "The man's personality isn't going to change just because he has amnesia."

"But his environment has changed," Kirk argued. "I'm a firm believer in nurture over nature. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought I'd be putting the ship in danger. Besides, you conducted psych scans on Khan and they turned out normal, right?" McCoy reluctantly nodded.

"That's good enough for me," Kirk affirmed. "Does anyone have any questions?" No one said a word. "Dismissed."

His officers filed out of the room, all except Spock.

"Don't tell me you're against this too?" Kirk groaned after the doors closed with a whoosh.

"On the contrary, I thought your decision showed great character."

"Really?" Kirk gaped at the Vulcan. That was probably the nicest thing that Spock had said to him during the entire voyage.

"Indeed. I certainly would not have been so lenient if he had murdered many Vulcans even 300 years ago."

Kirk looked pained. "Spock, that's different."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I do not see how."

"I wasn't personally affected by the events of the Eugenics Wars. Also, while I'm sure Khan killed plenty of people during his reign, none of that holds a candle to losing a whole planet. Trust me - it's like comparing apples and oranges."

Spock tilted his head the slightest bit to the left. "Apples and oranges?"

Kirk waved him off. "You know what I mean. You can't compare the two events."

Spock looked away, his hands clasped tightly behind his straight back.

"What? What is it?" Kirk pressed.

"It is difficult to speak of," Spock began. "I should not have sent you to Delta Vega that day. If my counterpart had not been there, you would have been killed. And it would have been my fault."

Kirk gently placed his hand on Spock's elbow, and Spock turned around to face him. "Hey, you were just doing what you thought was best."

"It was not what was best. I was… emotionally comprised. I should have listened to you, Jim. You were just trying to protect Earth."

"Wow, you said my first name!" Jim grinned. "Victory is mine."

"How can you be so cavalier about this?" Spock frowned. "Doctor McCoy was correct. It was the wrong call to make."

Kirk sighed. "Look, you didn't know that my pod would be pushed off course. Or that I'd try to find the starbase alone. Or that there were huge creatures living there."

"I should have followed standard protocol and put you in the brig."

"You thought I'd escape," Kirk stated.

Spock nodded at him.

"I probably would have found a way. I dunno, maybe I should test that theory sometime." Kirk grinned. "But, c'mon, Spock – this is ancient history. You've saved my life a few times since, and I say that more than makes up for it."

"It is not ancient history to Doctor McCoy."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to him. He needs to stop trying to reopen old wounds. Trust me, he knows you've changed."

"I would appreciate that, Captain."

And there went Spock's Vulcan walls, coming up again. All too soon, in Kirk's opinion. "Are we still on for chess tonight?"

"Indeed. I will meet you in your quarters at 1800 after my evening meal with Lieutenant Uhura."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kirk tried to ignore the tightness in his chest after Spock left, but it was not easy.

.~.

_Later_

"Spock, why do I feel like your mind's not on the game?" Jim asked as he captured one of the Vulcan's bishops.

"Perhaps because you are winning," said Spock, but there was no mirth in his eyes. The Vulcan made a move, and Kirk quickly countered it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kirk offered.

"Nyota and I are having… difficulties."

"What happened this time?" Kirk inquired, not really sure he wanted to know. But he would listen and try to help his friend, because he was apparently a masochist.

"She does not wish to meld with me."

"How come?"

"She is not certain that it would be safe for her."

"What makes her think that?"

"She believes that my mental control is not as it used to be, after…" Spock trailed off.

"After you lost so many mental ties," Kirk finished. "Don't look so surprised, Ambassador Selek told me all about it."

"She may be right – perhaps I do not possess sufficient mental control."

Kirk pursed his lips. "Let me ask you this. When you first started dating, did you tell her that you wanted to meld?"

Spock shook his head. "At that time in my life, I wished only to take part in human courtship rituals. I had no interest in melding. Our relationship was quite satisfactory until I lost my ties to Vulcan. It was only then that I had the desire to meld with her. When I contacted my counterpart, he informed me that melding with my intended was essential to my health. I do not wish to force this on Nyota, however-"

"You need it," Kirk said simply. "Can't you just do a small meld on her? Kind of like a trial run?"

"She said she would not agree to meld with me until I have tried it on another human."

"Hmm. What about Dr. M'Benga?" Kirk tried. "He'd let you meld with him."

"It would not be a fair trial. Dr. M'Benga has had extensive mental training since he regularly works with Vulcans."

"Oh," Jim said lamely.

Spock was silent as he contemplated his next move. Eventually he moved his rook to take one of Jim's pawns. "I might have a possible solution to my problem, however I am somewhat hesitant to suggest it."

"Why's that?"

"Because it would put someone else at risk."

Suddenly it dawned on Kirk. "Me. You want to try it on me."

"You did mention that you melded with my counterpart with no adverse effects. However, you have every right to refuse. I would not hold that against you."

"It's a logical solution," Jim said slowly. "If it worked once, it should work again. I'd be happy to help you, but only if you promise not to go very deep into my head. There are some things in there that I just can't share."

Spock nodded. "I can perform a shallow meld. It would be very brief, just long enough to ascertain that my melding with you would not cause any pain or discomfort."

"Would you be able to tell what I was thinking?"

"Not precisely," said the Vulcan. "I would have the vaguest impression of your mind. Your thoughts would be private."

"Alright. I'll do it," Kirk decided.

"You are certain?"

"Yes," Kirk said firmly.

"We would be quite grateful for your services," said Spock.

"I know." Kirk was quiet for the rest of the game. Spock won, a bit more quickly than usual. He helped Jim put the board and pieces away, and turned to leave.

"Hey, uh, when did you want to do the meld?" Kirk asked.

"I will spend two extra hours meditating during the next two days. After that, my control should be sufficient. Is three days from now acceptable?"

"Fine. Have a good night, Spock."

"The same to you, Captain." Spock left.

Jim sank into his bed, wondering what in the world he had just agreed to.

End Ch. 3

A/N: The story will really take off in the next chapter, I promise! Thanks for reviewing.


	4. Nice To Meld You

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: This chapter took a lot longer than I intended. But I needed a lot to happen, and I needed to figure out what their next 'mission' was going to be. More on that will be clear in later chapters. You get a good look at nu!Khan in this chapter, as well as poor lovesick!Kirk and oblivious!Spock. Hope you enjoy!

A/N2: Just realized I said in chapter 3 that Spock needed two days to meditate before he would meld with Jim. The time difference has now been changed, and a few more paragraphs have been added to help the transition.

.~.

Ch. 4: Nice To Meld You

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise, the next day_

Kirk bounced out of bed, actually excited about spending time that day with Khan-but-not-Khan. He was pumped about helping the man become a functional member of 23rd century society! Kirk was encouraged by Khan's sincere apology to McGivers the night before. He'd make a gentlemen out of Khan, yet. Maybe.

After going through his morning routine, Jim composed a quick message to Ambassador Selek, assuring him Spock's meld confirmed that Khan had no memory of his past life. Hopefully that would keep Elder Spock from worrying too much about him. Then he commed Sickbay to check in with Bones.

"How's your morning going?" Jim asked.

"Just peachy," the doctor answered. "We transported and revived another one of the _Botany_ _Bay's_ crew an hour ago, just as you ordered. She's recovering well."

"And her memory?" Kirk held his breath. If this woman woke up with memories of her past intact, Kirk's plan to help Khan would go to shit.

"She can't remember who she is."

"That is good to hear." Kirk was relieved. "I mean, it sucks for her, but it's good for us."

"I know what you meant. Jim, I want to release Khan from Sickbay. I've run out of reasons to keep him here. Can you come down and escort him to his new quarters?"

"I'll be there in five minutes," Kirk promised.

.~.

When Kirk arrived at Sickbay, he went straight for Khan's bed. The man was dressed in standard civilian wear. He was sitting up, waiting impatiently.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get out of here," Khan said upon greeting Kirk.

"I'm not fond of this place either," Kirk admitted.

"They gave me shots in my neck of all places!" Khan cried as he got up from the bio-bed. "Whatever happened to good old shots in the arm?"

Kirk shrugged. "Sorry, Bones can get heavy with the hypos. Shall we?" Khan followed Kirk out of Sickbay and into the corridor outside. When they reached the turbolift, a look of pure awe came over Khan.

"You have an elevator on your ship? You must be rich," he stated, impressed.

"Yeah, we have several," Kirk said, amused. "We call them turbolifts. And I'm not rich – I don't own the ship, Starfleet does."

"The military peace-keeping organization that you and your crew belong to."

"That's right." Kirk was glad that Khan had picked that up, at least. "Hey, are you hungry? We can stop by the mess before I show you your quarters."

"I have already eaten my morning meal. But, thank you," said Khan.

"No problem," Kirk grinned. Just then the turbolift opened, and they both went inside. "Deck 7," Kirk said, and the turbolift whisked them away to their destination.

"Ingenious," Khan whispered, as he followed the captain out on to Deck 7.

"It is, isn't it? We have all sorts of cool technology on my ship," said Kirk. "I imagine it will take some getting used to." They walked for about thirty seconds until they came to Khan's new quarters. "Here we are – the VIP suite." Kirk gestured towards the closed door.

"I assure you, Captain," Khan protested, "I don't require such extravagant living quarters."

"You're our guest – I want to make you feel welcome. Also, everywhere else is occupied," Kirk admitted. "Watch me as I enter the access code so you can remember it next time." Khan did, and the doors swung open to admit them.

"Where are you going to house the members of my crew once you revive them?" Khan asked.

"I'm sure I'll have some of my crew volunteer to double up," Kirk mused. "Don't worry – I'll make sure all your crew have decent accommodations. By the way, did you get a chance to talk to the woman that was revived this morning?"

"Only for a little while," said Khan. "She didn't know who I was, but I offered to help her in any way I could, since I supposedly was her captain. She seemed so lost and alone - I almost felt responsible for her. I suppose that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Kirk assured him. "In fact, I'm putting you in charge of making sure that all the needs of your former crew members are met. My staff will do the best we can, but I know we will over some things. You can be their advocate. Report directly to me, and I'll do all I can to help your people adjust."

"Thank you, Captain. I do appreciate it."

"Call me Jim," said Kirk. "I hope that we can become friends during the short time that you'll be with us."

"I'd like that," Khan said quietly.

Kirk then took the opportunity to show his guest around his room. He pointed out the closet that held enough outfits for a week's wear, and the drawers that held socks and underwear. Then he motioned for Khan to follow him into the bathroom, where he indicated all the different toiletries a man would need sitting by the sink. The toilet was unremarkable – designs for toilets hadn't changed much since Khan's time. The shower was special – Kirk showed his guest how to change the settings from water to sonics.

"A shower without water – most interesting," Khan commented. "I shall have to try it sometime. What is the purpose of a sonic shower?"

"Well, it's a good way to conserve water. Starfleet strongly suggests that we use the sonics most of the time. Also, we have members of alien species who prefer the sonics to water. For example, my Vulcan first officer comes from a desert planet. He hates getting wet!" Kirk's grin faltered when he saw the confusion written on Khan's face.

"Vulcan?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met Spock yet," Kirk remembered. "Vulcans look a lot like us – the main physical differences are they have pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. They also repress the hell out of their feelings and are usually science geniuses, with help from their eidetic memories."

"I would like to meet this Spock," said Khan, as they returned to the main room.

"You will," Kirk promised. "I'll introduce you personally to him, and to all my department heads. They're looking forward to meeting you."

"Captain – Jim - what am I supposed to do all day?" Khan wondered.

"I'd start by familiarizing yourself with where places are on the ship."

"And just how do I do that?"

"Watch and learn." Kirk grinned. "Computer, pull up the schematics of the ship." A layout of the _Enterprise_ appeared on the viewscreen. "How do I get from the VIP quarters to the mess hall?" A path in red immediately appeared between the decks. Next to it were a set of written directions.

"The computers of my time could do that," said Khan. "But we had to input demands via keyboard. Voice-command recognition was just beginning to be developed. It is quite impressive."

"I'm glad you think so. You can ask the computer any question you want. It may not always give you the answer you want, especially if the information has a high-security clearance. But anything the computer won't tell you, you can always ask me and I'll do my best to find the answer." Kirk smiled at Khan, who smiled back. Jim saw nothing of the cold calculating man that Ambassador Selek described.

"I'm sure I'll learn my way around the ship in no time."

"You're free to go anywhere you like, save for the restricted areas like the bridge, the cargo bay, and engineering," said Kirk. "However, before you start exploring, I'd recommend that you start reading up on your history. You'll need to learn about all the really important events in the past two centuries – the discovery of warp drive, Earth's first contact with the Vulcans, how the Federation was formed, stuff like that. And learning about the different alien species that make up the Federation couldn't hurt."

"I'm looking forward to catching up on two-hundred years of knowledge," said Khan. "I'll get started right away." He nodded at the captain. "Thank you, Jim, for your assistance."

"I'm happy to help," Kirk said honestly. "Oh, and you might want to start thinking of a name for yourself. I can't just call you 'hey you' or 'mister'."

"I guess all of my crew will need to come up with names for themselves," Khan mused. "We might as well."

"Well, happy hunting then." Kirk turned to go, but then he remembered something. "If you want, we could hit the gym together after I get off Alpha shift. Doctor McCoy wants to start you building muscle mass again."

"Sounds good to me," said Khan. "I'll bet my muscles have atrophied quite a bit over the years. I'll probably have to start slow." He did not look happy at the prospect.

"There's no pressure," Kirk reassured him. "Well, see you in about six hours." With that, he left Khan to his own devices.

.~.

When Jim entered the bridge a few minutes late, he immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was just helping our first guest settle in." The bridge officers knew how important keeping Khan happy was.

"You are forgiven, Captain," said Spock. "Perhaps you should invest in a watch with an alarm."

"Perhaps I should." Kirk grinned at his First. He knew Spock was only teasing him. Thank God the days when Spock had seriously reprimanded him on the bridge were long gone. "What is our status?"

"All systems normal," Sulu reported.

"Captain, I have an incoming priority one message from the Admiralty," Uhura informed him.

"I'll take it in my ready room," said Kirk. "Spock, with me." The Vulcan stood up and followed Kirk without a word. Once inside, Kirk activated the viewscreen and Admiral Pike's face swam into view.

"Oh good, it's you," Kirk said, relieved he didn't have to deal with Komack or one of the other stuffy Admiral.

"Jim, Spock." Pike nodded at both of them in turn. "I have new orders for you."

"I have something to report as well," Kirk admitted. "But let's hear our orders first."

"Your next mission is to make a pact with the planet Pelasia," Pike informed them. "I'm sending you the file on them right now. The inhabitants are a peaceful race of humanoids that are looking to ally themselves with either us or the Klingons. I might add that their planet is rich with dilithium. I don't need to tell you how important it is to get them on our side."

"You can count on us, sir," Kirk promised.

"I know I can." Pike looked at them fondly. "Now, what's your news?"

Kirk told him all about the discovery of the sleeper ship, and the crew inside. He left out any information that would point to Khan's identity, however. Not that he didn't trust Pike, but he'd hate to put Pike in a position that would make him have to report Khan and his crew's identity to Starfleet. It would just be easier if Pike didn't know.

"Ordinarily I'd have you report to the nearest Starbase to have these people rehabilitated, but your mission to Pelasia is the priority," Pike said. "You'll just have to keep these people with you until your mission is complete."

"That won't be a problem," Kirk said smoothly.

"We are seeing that the needs of these people are met," Spock added.

"I'm glad to hear it." Pike smiled at his favorite command team. "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"If I think of anything, I'll be sure to com you," said Kirk.

"Alright. Take care of yourselves. Pike out." The image of the grizzled Admiral winked out on the screen.

"Do you think it was wise that you did not inform the admiral of Khan's true identity?" Spock asked.

"I think the less people who know, the better," said Kirk. "But if we notice any malevolent behavior from Khan or any of the _Botany_ _Bay_ crew…"

"Understood," said Spock.

They returned to the bridge, where Chekov calculated their new course.

"Warp six, Lt. Sulu," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir," the pilot responded.

The _Enterprise_ flew through the stars, on course to Palasia.

.~.

As soon as Alpha shift was over, Kirk headed to Khan's quarters. He ignored his growling stomach, vowing to eat right after he worked out. Kirk pressed the button outside the VIP quarters.

"Come in," called the voice inside.

The doors opened, and Kirk strode forward. He found Khan sitting at his desk, intently reading something on the computer screen.

"You could have just come in," Khan pointed out. "You have the code."

"I could have," Kirk agreed. "I was just being polite. I try not to use my captain's override unless I absolutely have to."

"I see," said Khan. "I'm afraid I still have much to learn about the manners and social norms of this century."

"You'll catch on soon," said Kirk. "So what have you been up to since I've been gone?"

"I've been reading up on Earth and Federation history, just like you suggested," said Khan. "Also, I have chosen a name for myself."

"That's awesome!" Kirk enthused. "What is it?"

"I was quite impressed with Zephram Cochrane's discovery of warp drive," Khan confessed. "I've decided to call myself Cochrane, after the man that advanced Earth's development into what it is today."

"That's a great name," said Kirk. "He was one of my favorite historical figures when I was growing up. I'll be sure to call you Cochrane from now on." He clapped the man on his shoulder. "Are you ready to hit the gym?"

"I'm more than ready. I could use a break from all this reading," Khan admitted.

"Then let's not waste any more time." Kirk motioned for Khan to follow him.

"I know the way, Jim," Khan informed him as they left his quarters side by side. "I already memorized how to navigate from place to place on the ship – the destinations that interest me, anyway."

"Is the rec room on the list?"

Khan grinned. "Of course."

"It's our main 'hangout' spot on the ship," said Kirk. "We've got plenty of games, and tables where people can just sit and talk."

"I have never heard of a ship with such a place. It sounds like quite the luxury," Khan commented.

"Yeah, anything for the flagship. We've got the best of the best," Kirk couldn't help bragging. They quickly reached the turbolift, which brought them to the correct deck.

"I believe the gymnasium is to the right," said Khan, stepping out of the turbolift.

"You got it," Kirk confirmed. They didn't have far to walk. The pair came to a halt in front of a sliding door.

"Why doesn't it open?" Khan wondered.

"You have to enter your code," said Kirk, indicating the key pad. "The same one that's to your quarters."

"Why?"

"We can't have everyone crowding the gym at once," Kirk explained as he punched in his code. "We're each given a time when we can visit the gym. Although people switch times all the time, especially if they want to exercise with a specific person."

"Ah," said Khan. He entered his code after Kirk, even though the door had already opened. "I assume it is alright that I am visiting the gym right now?"

"Yeah, my yeoman hasn't worked out a schedule for you yet," Kirk informed him as they stepped inside the gym. "But don't worry – we'll make one for you soon. I wanted you to have a few days to adjust before we put you on a schedule."

"I appreciate that," said Khan. He took in the sight of two men sparring on a blue mat, several crewmembers using treadmills and stationary bikes, and even more using the assorted weight-strengthening machines.

"Hey, I got us a room to ourselves," said Kirk, clapping him on the back. "Ready?" Khan followed the captain into one of the private rooms. There were a few mats, and a bench-press in the back.

"Why did you go to all this trouble?" Khan asked. Kirk was pleased to note that he did not sound suspicious, just genuinely confused.

Kirk gave him a pointed look. "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want strangers watching me as I lifted weights for the first time in 300 years."

"Your discretion is appreciated," Khan said simply. He sat down on the bench, and lowered himself back so that he was laying down on his back.

"Let's just start with a fifty – no pressure," said Kirk as he loaded up the weights. "I'll be here as your spotter, so just take it nice and easy."

"A fifty?" Khan scoffed. Surely the captain thought him capable of lifting more than that?

"You should start slow," cautioned Kirk. "Who knows what shape your muscles are in?"

"Fine," Khan grunted. He gripped the barbell and lifted it as if it weighed no more than a toothpick.

"Alright – since you did so well with that, I'll bump you up to a hundred." Kirk added the extra weight, and again Khan lifted it without any effort. They repeated the procedure again, at 150 with the same results.

"Damn," said Kirk, impressed. "I can only press 170 pounds myself." He added another fifty, and Khan lifted the barbell, no problem.

"Give me another fifty," Khan encouraged, after he completed a set of ten.

"Okaaay," said Kirk, adding the weight. It looks like Khan was turning out to have superhuman strength after all. This time, at 250 pounds, Khan had to strain a bit to lift it. Kirk let him do another set of ten before adding more weight.

"I'm only adding a 25 this time," Kirk cautioned. He watched as Khan began to sweat and grit his teeth as he completed a set of ten.

"I think 275 is as high as I can go," Khan said, sounding a little tired as he set down the barbell. "Is that good?"

"_Good_?" Kirk just stared at the man and bit his lip. "It's phenomenal. Only my Vulcan crewman can lift more than that." Jim tried to hide the worry on his face, but didn't quite succeed.

"I should not be able to lift this much, especially after being in hypersleep," said Khan, sounding a bit frightened. "I can't explain how this is possible."

"I think I can," said Kirk, trying to keep his voice light. "Around two hundred years ago, scientists weren't as careful as they are now. They tried experimenting on human DNA, trying to help us evolve faster. They enhanced certain genes, including ones that would make people stronger. It's most likely why you can lift as much as you can. Nowadays, gene manipulation for that purpose is illegal."

"I see. I was proud of how much I could lift, before. Now I feel like a freak of nature." Khan looked down at the floor.

"Hey. It's not your fault," Kirk insisted. "Most likely it was something you were born with. Cochrane, please don't beat yourself up over something you can't control."

"I am glad that the crew did not see," Khan said quietly. "It was fortunate that you reserved the private room."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," said Kirk. "Although, if you wanted to spar, it will be hard to find you a partner. Unless you wanted to try going against Spock."

"Would he object to my abnormal strength?" Khan asked. "Better yet, would he keep my secret?"

"Spock is the most trustworthy being on this ship. I'm sure he'd keep your secret," Kirk said honestly. "And he'd welcome the physical challenge."

"Then I hope to meet him soon."

Just then, Jim's stomach growled. "Hey, do you mind if we skip the rest of the workout and go get something to eat?"

"I don't mind at all," Khan said amicably, sounded relieved to have a reason to change locations. Jim didn't blame him. "If I want to work out more, I can always come back at another time."

"Great."

The two men left the gym and headed for the mess hall. On the way, Jim nodded to several passing crewmen.

"Do you know all their names?" Khan asked.

"Yeah." Kirk blushed. "I make it a point to memorize my crew's names, faces, and department. I have close to a photographic memory, so it's not that hard."

"Sounds time consuming."

"It took some effort at first," Kirk admitted. "But it was worth it. Getting to know them all is the hard part."

Once they arrived at the mess hall, Kirk immediately strode over to the replicators. Khan was not far behind, eyeing the new (to him) piece of technology.

"So you can replicate any food?"

"Pretty much," said Kirk. "But these can only produce specific food and drinks. The replicator packs can only take so much, and while Starfleet wants its crewmembers well fed, they don't give us an unlimited supply. Here's the list of stuff you can order with the corresponding codes." He handed Khan a menu.

"I don't know what I would like," Khan admitted after perusing the menu. "I have no memory of the foods I used to eat."

Kirk ordered them both waters. "I'm pretty sure you'll like that," he said with a wink, handing one of the cold bottles to Khan. "Doctor McCoy is always getting on me to drink more water. As for food, pretty much everyone likes pasta, so we'll go with that." He punched in the code for noodles with marinara sauce, with the sauce on the side. In a few seconds, a steaming plate appeared with just that.

"Amazing," Khan breathed.

"Now your turn," said Kirk, as he took the plate. Khan punched in the same code, and as if by magic, his meal appeared.

"You use these replicators every day?"

"Yeah." Kirk shrugged, like it was no big deal. "We're only allocated a certain number of meals – our diet cards regulate it. "But since this is your first time eating replicated food…" Kirk punched in another code, and a brownie materialized. "I'll split it with you."

"That is a dessert," Khan said matter-of-factly, inhaling the sweet, chocolatey scent. "But I do not recall its name."

"It's a brownie, and it's one of my favorite desserts. Thank God I'm not allergic to chocolate." Kirk shuddered. He then grabbed them some plastic silverware and napkins.

Khan looked surprised. "You still have allergies in this time?"

Kirk laughed. "Some of us unlucky people do. Our doctors don't know how to cure everything yet. For example, the common cold still exists. But many medical advances have been made, including, thankfully, cures for most sexually transmitted diseases."

"That is fortunate," said Khan with a smirk.

Kirk nodded, and started towards an empty table for two. They sat down together, garnering a few curious glances.

"Do you usually eat with the officers?" Khan asked, noticing the mild attention they were getting.

"Sometimes I do," said Jim, twirling his pasta around his fork and then dunking it in the red sauce. "Sometimes I'll eat here, usually with Bones, Spock, or Scotty – he's my chief engineer."

Khan watched the captain take a few bites, leaving his food untouched. "Jim, can I ask you something I've been wondering about you?"

Kirk swallowed quickly. "Shoot."

"How did you become the captain of the flagship when you're only, what… twenty-eight or so?"

"Twenty-six, actually." Kirk said sheepishly. He should've figured Khan would've wondered about that. "Well. That's a long, somewhat unbelievable story."

"I have time," Khan said wryly.

"Okay." Kirk grinned as he put his fork down. "It all started with a lightning storm in space…"

.~.

For Jim, the rest of the day flew by in a blur. After lunch, he returned to the bridge, where he spent an uneventful shift. As soon as his shift was over, he met Khan again for dinner. He was extremely pleased that Khan was responding so well to his company. Jim saw nothing in Khan's behavior that indicated cruel intentions. Sure, the guy was a big flirt, but then so was he. Unfortunately Khan's flirting often came off as creepy, but Jim was trying to help him change that.

Over the next two days, Kirk followed the same pattern, taking lunch and dinner with Khan and coinciding their gym times. They had plenty to talk about - Khan was eager to discuss what he had learned about various topis from the computer. Kirk would answer his questions the best he could. Jim would also inquire about the members of Khan's crew - they were up to six now. Khan had been doing an admirable job in quelling their fears about their amnesia and helping them settle in to life on the _Enterprise_.

On the night Jim was supposed to meld with Spock, he was a little bit jumpier than usual. He really hoped that it didn't show to his dinner companion. If it did, Khan was nice enough not to mention it. When the scheduled time approached, Jim excused himself to Khan, and then quickly dumped his tray in the recycler before leaving the mess.

On his way to meet Spock and Uhura, Jim tried his best to contain his excitement and apprehension. He was rather curious as to what melding with his Spock would be like, compared to the meld with the ambassador. Of course it wouldn't be a true deep meld, but Kirk would take what he would get. Any contact with Spock's mind had to be better than no contact at all.

.~.

Jim arrived at Uhura's quarters promptly at 1900 hours. Spock and Uhura were already there, waiting for him. He had claimed to agree to this to help their relationship – clearly, he was fucked up.

"So, you ready to do this?" Jim asked, sitting down at the table. No way was he going to try this standing up, on the off chance that his legs collapsed. They almost had when he'd melded with Elder Spock.

"What, no comment on how you finally got to see the inside of my room?" Uhura teased.

"Why, did you want one?" Jim said automatically, but his heart wasn't in it. He was too busy concentrating on trying to keep his mind as empty as possible, in case Spock just happened to come across any more-than-friendly thoughts about him.

"No, I'm good," said Uhura with a smile. It was the nicest look that she'd ever given him. "Captain, I want to thank you for doing this favor for us."

"No problem," Jim said lightly. "Anything I can do to help my ship's power couple." _Anything I can do to add to Spock's happiness, no matter how much it hurts._

Spock sat down in the chair beside him. "I am going to place my fingers on the side of your face. It will be an extremely shallow meld. You should not feel any discomfort, but if you do, just say so."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," said Jim. _I trust_ _you_. He closed his eyes as he felt the pressure of Spock's hand on his right cheek. He hoped to God that this Spock was just as skilled at melding as his elder counterpart, or else he was really screwed.

Jim felt just the slightest mental nudge, and knew it was Spock prodding his mind. He relaxed completely, and let the Vulcan do his thing. Spock lingered for but a moment, allowing Jim to bask at his presence. Then Spock's mental warmth abruptly left him.

"That was it?" Jim tried not to sound too disappointed as Spock's fingers pulled away from his face. "I barely felt a thing."

"You should not have felt hardly anything," Spock affirmed. "I did not attempt to transmit any thoughts or images – it was a mere brushing of minds."

"And you couldn't tell what I was thinking?" Kirk had to be sure, had to be certain Spock hadn't discovered his true feelings.

"Negative," said Spock. "I only ascertained that you were receptive to the meld."

"Then I say it was a successful test." Kirk glanced at Uhura. "You've got nothing to worry about. Spock has a gentle mental touch." He quickly got to his feet. "But now that that's over, I'd better get back to my quarters. I still have a few more reports to finish before tomorrow morning." Jim shot them a fake smile. "Goodnight, you two."

He barely heard their replies as he hightailed it out of there.

.~.

Kirk wasn't lying – he really did have a few reports to finish. But his mind wasn't on his work. He was too busy imagining what was going on in Uhura's quarters. Spock must have performed the surface meld on her by now. He had no reason to think that Vulcan would be unsuccessful. He'd proved to Kirk that he had no difficulties in melding with humans. Were they celebrating by making out? Having sex? Had Uhura asked Spock to try a deeper meld? For some reason, that thought disturbed him more than the thought of them in flagrante.

The door chime jolted Kirk out of his reverie. Who could it be at this hour?

"Come in," he called. The doors swung open to reveal…Spock?

Kirk blinked. He wasn't imagining things – it was the Vulcan alright. "Spock, what are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be trying out the meld with Uhura."

"As did I." Although the Vulcan would never admit it, he looked shaken. "May I sit down?"

"Of course." Kirk gestured to the seat across from his desk. "Are you saying you didn't meld with her?"

"She did not give me the opportunity to do so."

"What? Why?" Kirk blanched. "I thought that was the whole point of you trying it out on me. She knows you can meld with humans now."

"I do not understand her reasoning in refusing," said Spock. "All she said was that she needed more time before she was ready."

"I'm sorry," Kirk said, and found that he meant it.

"What is, is."

"Yeah, but it still sucks. I know how much it would have meant to you."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps she does not trust me."

"No, Spock, I'm sure that's not it," his captain insisted. "Humans are just skittish about stuff like sharing our minds."

"You were not."

Kirk shrugged. "It wasn't my first meld. Look, try not to hold this against Uhura. Don't take it as a rejection - she'll meld with you when she's ready. The fact that she wanted you to try it on me suggests that she plans on letting you meld with her at some point."

Spock nodded, lost in thought. "Captain, would you welcome some help with your reports?"

"Sure, if you want." Kirk knew Spock needed to do something productive to keep his mind off the Uhura situation, but would never come right out and say so. He was pleased that Spock had sought him out in his time of need.

"Perhaps we might have time for a game of chess afterwards?" Spock tried to keep the inflection out of his voice, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"I'd like that," Kirk said softly. Like he could deny Spock anything after his girlfriend had refused him mental intimacy. He handed Spock one of the PADDs on his desk, and they got to work.

.~.

As soon as Spock left (after soundly trouncing Kirk at 3-D chess) Kirk called McCoy on the comm unit. He knew the doctor would still be up at this hour, so it was safe to call and vent.

"McCoy here." The doctor answered.

"Bones?" Kirk didn't mean to sound so pathetic, so needy. It wasn't very captainly. But the doctor was the only person he could drop his 'shields' with – so to speak.

"Oh Christ." The doctor swore, hating the tone of his best friend's voice. "What happened now? He meld with her?"

"No," Jim said brokenly. "She refused, and he came here to play chess."

"That god-damn, insufferable, unfeeling hobgoblin!" McCoy growled. "Of all people, Jim. It had to be him. You could have had practically anyone else!"

"I know. I-I can't help it." Kirk took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Bones, I don't understand Uhura's reluctance. I'd let him meld with me for real in a heartbeat. As much or as long as he needed. Even if he looked through my memories and found out about my …stuff. If it would help Spock heal, then I would do it."

"I know you would, Jim." The doctor sighed. "I just wish he knew how he makes you feel, coming to you with his relationship problems. It's not fair to you."

"You can't say anything to him. It might tip him off. Please," Kirk begged.

"I won't," the doctor promised. "But, Jim! It's killing you – I can tell. It's not healthy."

"It hasn't interfered with our working relationship," Jim insisted. "Or our friendship."

"No. Not yet."

Jim was eerily silent.

"Shit. Jim, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did," Kirk said heavily. "And you're right. I can only take so much. I just, keep thinking that, with all these problems… that he's not going to stay with Uhura forever. And then, after he's recovered, I might have a chance."

"It's possible, Kid," said Bones.

"You don't sound so optimistic," Jim accused.

"When am I ever optimistic about anything?" The doctor had a point there. "I blame the old Vulcan for this, you know."

"It wasn't his fault," Jim quickly defended the ambassador. "I would've fallen for Spock eventually. All he did was speed up the process."

"It was cruel to show you something that you couldn't have."

"He didn't mean to. It just…happened." Kirk sighed. "God. Why does my life always have to suck? Why did the other Kirk get everything I could ever want?"

"I don't know, Jim," the doctor said quietly. "I wish I did."

"Yeah, well." Kirk chuckled nervously. "I'd better get to bed. Sorry to bother you."

"You can bother me anytime," said McCoy and he meant it.

"Thanks, Bones." Kirk yawned. "You're a good friend. Goodnight."

"Night, Kid."

Jim cut the connection and began to get ready for bed. He knew it was stupid, but some small part of him had been hoping that Spock would have recognized their minds as compatible from the meld. But again, it was just a surface meld. Spock barely had time to touch his mind at all. Jim reminded himself that it was a good thing that it had only been a surface meld. If Spock had gone deeper, surely he could have discovered Jim's true feelings for him. That was something that Jim could never allow. Still, as he drifted off to sleep, he imagined what a deep meld would be like if Spock felt the same way about him.

End Ch. 4

A/N: There – a nice long chapter for you guys. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are always appreciated!


	5. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: So no one called me on it, but there were some time continuity issues between chapters 3 and 4 that I didn't recognize until after I posted chapter 4. I had Spock saying in Ch. 3 he needed a few days to meditate before he would perform the surface meld on Kirk, but then had Ch. 4 start with 'The Next Day' and it was the day that they melded. So FAIL. Anyway, it's fixed but just so you guys know, Kirk and Khan have been hanging out for a week at the start of this chapter. Just wanted to make that clear.

.~.

Chapter 5: Misery Loves Company

.~.

Kirk started the day by meeting Khan for breakfast in the mess hall. He couldn't believe it had already been a week since they had revived Khan. By now, all of the sleeping crew of the _Botany_ _Bay_ had been revived. While each crewmember had awoken confused, alone, and without any memory of their past life, Khan had taken upon himself to talk to each one of them personally, and help them adjust to living in what for them was a strange, future environment. Just as Kirk had predicted, Khan had become the small group's unofficial leader. So far, Khan was showing no signs of any manipulative behavior, but Kirk still wanted to keep a close eye on him, just in case.

Kirk looked longingly over at the table next to them where Uhura, McCoy, Sulu, and Chekov were sitting. They were having a good laugh at something Chekov said and Kirk missed being a part of it all. He then reminded himself how important it was that he befriend Khan, er Cochrane, and that he'd have plenty of time to catch up with his friends once Khan and his crew left the ship. Which wouldn't be happening right away, thanks to Starfleet's orders that had them on course for the planet Pelasia…

"Jim, are you alright?"

Kirk inwardly cursed, realizing he hadn't been paying attention to what Khan had been saying. "Yeah. I'm great." He gave Khan an apologetic grin and took a large gulp of orange juice. "Sorry. I was just thinking about our next set of orders."

His table mate didn't buy it. "Do you normally sit with them?" Khan gestured to the table Kirk had been eyeing.

"Yeah," Kirk admitted, damning Khan's perception. "We're all good friends."

"While I do appreciate the company, I don't want to monopolize your time," said Khan.

"You're not," Kirk insisted. "I want to hang out with you. By the way, I've been meaning to ask - have any of your memories surfaced?"

"No," Khan said, much to Kirk's relief. "The past is still all just a big blank. To be honest, I've mostly stopped hoping that I remember. Like you said, I have the chance to start over, and it's working out well so far. Thanks to you."

"No problem," Kirk grinned. He then followed Khan's gaze over to the table that housed his friends. "I can introduce you if you'd like."

Khan's brow furrowed as he observed the scene across the room. A curly-haired young man was chuckling at something the Asian helmsman had just said, and leaned in close to him. Khan could not believe what he was seeing. "Jim, those two men are holding hands."

"Yeah, so?" Kirk took a big bite of pancake dunked in maple syrup. It was heavenly.

"Why?"

Kirk swallowed his bite. "Cause they're going out."

"You're saying those two men are a _couple_?" Khan sounded scandalized.

Kirk sighed. "I know they had open same-sex couples 300 years ago. What's the big deal?"

"It is not…natural," Khan grimaced.

"Oh boy," the captain muttered under his breath. Then he looked Khan square in the eye. "Listen, Cochrane. If you're going to fit in here, there's something you need to learn. My Vulcan crewman calls it 'Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations'. It means that in our society today, we accept all people – or aliens – no matter their race, gender, sexual orientation, religious beliefs..." he trailed off. "We believe that everyone should be treated fairly, not matter what. And we embrace what could have been described as 'alternate or deviant' lifestyles in your time. Do you understand that?"

"I suppose so," Khan said slowly. "I don't know why I reacted the way I did."

"Perhaps you were taught that being gay was wrong in your past life," Kirk suggested. "Back then, people's opinions differed about that stuff. Some people were really accepting, others condemned homosexuals." In retrospect, Kirk should not have been surprised at Khan's attitude. He remembered from history class that some of the dictators tried to isolate the 'gay' gene in men and remove it, in hopes to 'cleanse' the person of their 'abnomality'. At the time, it had made him feel sick, thinking about the atrocities had occurred during that time.

"I think I was taught that being gay made you weak," said Cochrane. "That it stripped you of your masculinity."

Kirk nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think I'm weak?"

"Of course not, Jim." Khan sounded affronted. "You're everything a man should be – commanding, strong, confident. Don't tell me you're gay?"

"No, not exactly," Kirk said. "I'm bisexual."

"Are most people gay or bisexual in this time?" Khan asked, to his credit keeping his outrage out of his voice. Kirk hoped this was because he respected him.

"No – I'd say most people are attracted to the opposite sex. But some are gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgendered. Some are bi-curious. It really depends on the person." Kirk took another drink of orange juice and watched as Khan tried to assimilate this information.

"I don't understand," said Khan, almost helplessly.

"Why don't you look up human sexuality on the computer?" Kirk offered. "It's a rather complicated topic. I could try to explain it to you more, but I wouldn't want to leave anything out." _Or_ _overwhelm_ _you_ _more_, he thought.

"I believe I will."

"I'm sorry this concept is so foreign to you," said Kirk, shooting him a sympathetic grin. "But the subject was bound to come at some point."

The man shrugged, doing his best to hide his discomfort. "It is no fault of yours." Then something dawned on Khan. "Jim, have _you_ slept with any of the men on this ship?"

"A few of them, back at the Academy," Kirk admitted. "But I haven't slept with any of my crew since I've become captain."

"Due to Starfleet regulations?" Khan wondered.

"No, due to my own personal code," Kirk said proudly. "It's not forbidden by regulations, per se… but I don't want to do anything that could remotely jeopardize my position as captain. Or make members of my crew think that I give promotions based on who I'm sleeping with."

"That is a very professional and mature attitude," Khan said with approval.

"Thanks." Kirk flashed him a grin. "I try."

"Still… self-inflicted celibacy does not sound enjoyable." Khan made a face.

Kirk chuckled. "We do have shore leave on occasion. I can take up with whoever I want then." _Except I haven't been lately, thanks to my stupid crush._

"Perhaps once I have been rehabilitated I could join Starfleet," Khan mused. "I have already learned much about the operation of your military unit."

"It's possible," Kirk said lightly, and left it at that. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

.~.

The rest of the day passed without any major crises occurring, for which Kirk was thankful. There was a time at the very beginning of his captaincy when he wished for almost constant action, but thanks to experience, Kirk was grateful that they hadn't run across any Klingon ships or aliens with God-like powers. He'd lost men before during such circumstances and he counted his blessings that they weren't faced with any life-threatening dangers at the moment. Honestly, Kirk was glad to have a long, boring, _peaceful_ shift where no one under his command was hurt or killed. And it also gave him the opportunity to gaze at Spock without interruption…

He hadn't seen much of the Vulcan lately off duty, but that was about to change. Kirk got up from his chair and walked over to the science station. Spock immediately swiveled around in his chair to face him.

"Will you join me for dinner tonight? Say 1800 hours?" Kirk asked.

"I would be honored, Captain," Spock said quietly.

"My quarters okay?"

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "That is acceptable."

Kirk smiled at the Vulcan. "Great." He returned to the captain's seat with a bounce in his step. The shift seemed to fly by after that.

.~.

_Captain's Quarters, _1800 hours

Kirk had replicated dinner for himself and Spock. He wanted to make it up to Spock for spending so much time with Khan. He knew Spock was too polite to say anything, but he had to be missing the time that they usually spent together. Kirk certainly was.

The door chimed. Spock was right on time, per usual.

"Come in," Kirk called.

Spock entered the room and stared at the spread on the table. Steamed broccoli, portabella mushrooms stuffed with orange hummus, and vegetarian pizza. If he had been human, he would have shown his astonishment. "Captain, you did not have to go to all this trouble."

"It was no big deal," Kirk said casually.

"How did you know?" Spock trailed off.

Kirk grinned. "I commed Selek. He told me everything I wanted to know about your favorite human cuisine."

Spock blinked. "You could have just asked me."

Kirk shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you as a way to apologize for all the time I've been spending with Khan."

"That is illogical," Spock said slowly. "We both agreed that you befriending Khan would be the most logical course of action."

"I know," Kirk sighed. "But I barely see you anymore unless we're on duty. I don't know about you, but I really miss our leisure time together."

"I find that spending my leisure time with you is more preferable to spending extra hours in the science labs." Spock's eyes twinkled with mirth, knowing that Kirk would be able to read between the lines.

Kirk beamed at the Vulcan. Spock might as well said, 'I missed you too, Jim'. Then he gestured towards the table. "Food's getting cold, Spock."

Spocks' mouth twitched. "Then I suggest that we consume it."

They eagerly dug in to their dinner, dining in companionable silence. Jim was pleased to watch Spock devour the mushrooms. He took his time with the pizza and broccoli, but by the end of the meal, Spock's plate was empty. This warmed Kirk to the core.

"Do you have any updates on Khan?" Spock asked once they were finished eating.

Kirk chewed on his lower lip. "We've been working out in the gym every day. He can bench-press 300 pounds now. If he keeps this up, he might be able to lift as much as you."

"I highly doubt that. A Vulcan's strength is-"

"Superior to that of a human, I know," Kirk interrupted. "But Khan's no ordinary human. I just hope he hasn't become suspicious about his super-strength. He seemed to buy my explanation, but…"

"What of his memories?" Spock inquired.

"He still can't remember his past life," said Kirk, and Spock's shoulders relaxed just a tad. "We had an interesting discussion about human sexuality this morning, though. He saw Sulu and Chekov holding hands and he all but freaked out."

"It would be an understandable reaction if he were a Vulcan."

Kirk laughed, knowing how Vulcans hated public displays of affection – especially since hand holding amounted to full blown making out in human culture. But he sobered quickly, remembering Khan's homophobic attitude.

"I don't get it, Spock. He doesn't remember his past, but he still retains certain attitudes. I told him that he'd need to change his tune if he wanted to fit in here, but I'm not sure how well I got through to him."

"I wish I could explain it." Spock looked almost troubled. "Are you positive you haven't seen any signs of megalomania?"

"No," Kirk said. "He's a good leader of his people, but I haven't seen anything that he's trying to gain power over them, or even me."

"That is well."

"He wants to meet you, you know," Kirk said casually.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I talk about you all the time, so naturally he would be curious. Also, by now he's cool with the idea of interacting with alien species. Besides, Vulcans aren't _that_ different from humans."

"I beg to differ," said Spock, sounding insulted, but Kirk knew better. There was no hard glint in Spock's eyes, only a soft glow. He really could get lost in those eyes… _Stop_ _it_ _right_ _now_, _Jim_. _Spock_ _doesn't_ _want_ _you_ _like_ _that_. Kirk brought himself back to the issue at hand.

"Is it okay if I have him stop by?"

Spock inclined his head. "As humans are so fond of saying, 'there is no time like the present'."

"Thanks!"

"As long as I do not have to entertain him for long," Spock cautioned. "I was planning on trying the surface meld with Lt. Uhura tonight."

"Ah." Kirk's eyes dimmed at that, but he forced a fake smile. "It'll just take a few minutes. Then you can go to Uhura."

Kirk called Khan on the com, and invited him to his quarters to meet Spock, as promised. It didn't take long for their guest to arrive.

The door chimed and Kirk told their guest to enter. He was pleased that Khan hadn't just barged in. He was remembering some of the shipboard etiquette!

"Greetings, Cochrane," Spock said as the doors slid open to reveal Khan. "I am Commander Spock."

"It's nice to meet you," said Khan. To his credit, he did not offer his hand.

"You must know something about my species since you didn't reach for my hand." Spock nodded at him, approvingly.

"Captain Kirk told me it was important to learn about the customs of other species, since I will be interacting with them from now on. I have to say, Vulcans are among the most interesting species that I have researched."

"We are unique in many respects," Spock agreed. "Please, sit."

Khan pulled up a chair and joined them. "I read about what happened to your planet. I offer my condolences."

"I am gratified," Spock said softly.

"I also read that you and Captain Kirk were instrumental in saving the federation that day," Khan continued.

"We were able to stop Nero from destroying earth," said Kirk. "But I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind. Bad memories and all that."

Khan's face colored red. "Yes, of course. I should have thought of that."

"It is only natural that you would be curious," said Spock. He was secretly grateful to Kirk for saving him from discussing Nero, as the Romulan was responsible for his mother's death.

Khan took this time to look around the room. By his standards, it was pretty sparse.

"This room is smaller than my quarters," he commented.

Kirk shrugged. "It's bigger than my room at the academy. I don't have a ton of stuff, just mainly my book collection and my chess set."

"You have books?" Khan's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, over here on my shelf."

Kirk showed Khan his private library, much to the man's delight.

"This is incredible. But aren't books obsolete?"

"My books are antiques," Kirk explained. "Most people prefer to read on a PADD, but I like the feel of the paper beneath my fingers. And I think it's more fun to turn the page."

"Would it be out of line for me to ask to borrow a few?" Khan tried not to look too eager.

"No. Just as long as you take really good care of them. They were my dad's, so I'm kind of attached to them. I'm assuming you've read about what happened to him by now?"

"I have," Khan said solemnly. "I will take excellent care of your books, Jim."

Spock glanced at Kirk sharply. Khan was already on a first name basis with the captain? For some reason, that bothered him.

Kirk shrugged, then turned back to their guest. "I know you will, Cochrane," he said warmly.

"Do you have any you recommend I start with?"

Kirk thought for a moment, then took two books off the shelf. "I don't want to start you off with something too heavy. How about A Tale of Two Cities and The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes?"

Khan accepted Dickens' work without question, but hesitated at the other one. "Sherlock _Holmes_? I don't think I'd be that interested in the tales of a 19th century detective."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Kirk encouraged. "Sherlock's pretty cool."

Khan accepted the second book out of politeness. "Thank you, again. I finally found something that reminds me of my previous life."

"Don't mention it," Kirk said kindly. He watched as Khan stared almost hungrily at the first book. "If you want to go read it now, that's okay."

Khan looked up guiltily. "I don't want to be rude."

"Mr. Cochrane, we may converse at another time," Spock reassured him.

"Really? Thanks. It was good meeting you. Live long and prosper." Khan flashed the ta'al before he exited Kirk's quarters.

"He was not what I expected," said Spock, once their guest had left.

"What did you expect?" Kirk wondered.

"Someone less like you, someone less… nerdy." Spock almost-smirked at his captain.

"Hey!"

"Do not worry, Captain, I will not divulge your secret to anyone."

"No worries, Spock." Kirk flashed him a grin. "Most people still think I'm a dumb hick who landed this job as a fluke. They don't know I'm actually educated, and I'm more than fine with that."

Spock locked eyes with his captain. "I do not understand why you continue to perpetuate such fallacies. You should not have to hide your intelligence."

Kirk glanced at his chronometer, so he wouldn't have to keep looking at Spock. He hated being scrutinized by the Vulcan. It was almost like Spock was looking into his very soul. Kirk was certain if Spock looked hard enough, he'd find something he didn't like. At the same time, Kirk's insides were dancing from Spock's praise.

"Woah, look at the time," Kirk announced. "It's time for you to meet Uhura."

"So it is," Spock realized. "I will see you tomorrow, Captain."

"Later, Spock."

The Vulcan left, leaving Kirk miserable and alone with his thoughts.

.~.

Kirk decided that there was no point in sulking – he might as well knock out some of his paperwork so that Spock wouldn't have to nag him about getting it done on time. He was halfway through his task when he received a com from McCoy, warning him that Scotty was on his way to meet with him. Kirk didn't usually agree to meetings without an appointment, but the doctor assured him that it was important.

True enough, a few minutes after the com with McCoy, his door chimed.

"Come on in." The doors opened to reveal…

"Scotty!" Kirk smiled warmly. He was quite fond of his engineering chief. Kirk owed a lot to the man, who had saved the ship with his quick thinking quite a few times. Plus, Scotty was just plain fun to hang out with. "Bones said you wanted to meet with me?"

"Aye."

"Please, have a seat." Kirk and Scotty sat at the table, Scotty occupying the spot where Spock had been not too long ago.

"Is this official business?"

"No, it's ah, personal." The Scot blushed. "I hate to impose, but…"

"Hey, you can talk to me about anything," said Kirk with a grin. "You have definitely earned that right. So, what's up?"

Scotty grimaced. "Last night, I was feelin'… somewhat depressed. So McCoy invited me to his office to share some of his Saurian brandy. During our talk, the doctor told me that you and I are having the same problem. So, naturally, Leonard suggested that I share my miseries with you."

"Problem? What problem?" Kirk had no idea what his chief engineer was talking about.

Scotty looked apologetic. "He let it slip that you were pinin' for Commander Spock."

Kirk felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. "And you like Spock _too_?"

"What? No! God, no." Scotty laughed. "Heaven help me if I had it bad for a Vulcan. Besides, I'm afraid I dinnae swing that way."

"Right." Kirk shook his head to clear it. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions." He gave Scotty a sheepish smile. Then he suddenly realized something. "You're in love with Uhura!"

"Aye - along with most of the men on the ship." Scotty hung his head. "I knew I didn't stand a chance with her while she was dating Spock, but Dr. McCoy let it slip that they were having relationship problems. I asked him how he knew that, and he gave you as his source. Which, to be honest, that just made me more depressed."

"Why?"

Scotty gave him a look that screamed 'duh'. "Because next to you, Captain, I _really_ wouldn't stand a chance."

Kirk snorted. "Don't be so sure. I was into Uhura when we first met, but trust me, that ship sailed a looong time ago."

"That's just what Dr. McCoy told me! I asked him how he knew that for sure, and he told me that you were secretly harborin' feelings for our resident Vulcan. I hope you dinnae mind that he betrayed your confidence – we were three sheets to the wind by then."

Kirk clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I won't tell Uhura if you won't tell Spock."

"You've got yourself a deal!" They shook on it. "So did Spock ever meld with Nyota?" Scotty had to ask.

"They're trying a surface meld tonight," Kirk informed him. He got up to pour himself and Scotty a drink. If they were going to keep discussing this topic, they were going to need it.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," said Scotty.

"He won't – it's not the surface meld I'm worried about," Kirk admitted as he handed Scotty his glass. "It's when he's allowed to go deeper that bothers me. Tonight's just a first step."

"Jim, I'm sorry, but I think but Spock's just all wrong for her," Scotty confessed. "Nyota is a very emotional person. When she's with her friends, she's very expressive. But when I see her eating with Commander Spock, she seems more subdued in a way. I dinnae like it. It's like she's almost trying to be more Vulcan around him."

"I know!" Kirk agreed. "Uhura's always trying to push Spock to act more human, but it's not helping him. All it does is hurt him, and cause him to close up. If she could just accept him the way he is…"

"Spock doesn't treat her like the queen that she is. I know he thinks human courtship rituals are illogical – I asked him once. But if Nyota were mine, I would shower her with flowers and champagne and by God I would tell her how beautiful she was every day. I've found that most women need to know they're appreciated and I don't think Nyota gets that reassurance from him."

"No kidding. She keeps saying how serious Spock is, but he's got the most incredible dry sense of humor. You just have to look for it."

"Nyota's a feisty thing – but when she's with Spock, all that she is just disappears."

"Spock needs someone to call him on his bullshit. Uhura just goes along with it."

"Nyota needs to have more fun, more time to let her hair down. If I had my chance, I'd show her a good time. I'd to anything to see her smile."

"If I had my chance, I'd let Spock meld with me as much as he needed. I'd do whatever Vulcan shit he needed for him to be happy."

Kirk and Scotty just looked at each other and started laughing.

"We're kind of pathetic, aren't we Scotty?"

"Aye, Jim. That we are. Cheers." They clinked their glasses together and drank slowly.

"Do you think we'll ever have a shot, Captain?"

"I don't know," Kirk mused. "Knowing me, if I did, I'd screw it up."

"I don't exactly have the best track record with relationships either," Scotty admitted. "Somehow, I'm always getting' my heart broken."

"We can still dream, though," Kirk reminded him. "We can still be their friends."

"Aye. We can do that."

They talked and drank into the wee hours of the morning, each wishing for the impossible.

.~.

While Scotty and Kirk were bemoaning their unrequited love, Khan was relaxing in one of the rec rooms. He was engaging the computer in a game of chess but his posterior was growing numb.

_If only I had a pillow to sit on_, he thought. But he didn't feel like getting up and getting one from the nearby couch, where a few Starfleet ensigns were playing a two player video game. He really should get up and stretch at least. It couldn't be good for his body to be sitting for so long.

"Here's your pillow."

Khan frowned as he looked up from the screen. Standing in front of him was a redshirt, holding one of the pillows from the couch and staring at him expectantly. "I didn't ask you to get me a pillow."

"Uh, yeah you totally just did." The redshirt laughed. "It's no problem, man. Here you go."

"Thanks." Khan accepted the pillow and watched the redshirt go back to his card game one table over from him.

What had he just done? It was almost as if he'd willed the man to bring him the pillow – but that was impossible.

Wasn't it?

.~.

End Ch. 5

A/N: I was really dissatisfied with this chapter, but this was the best I could do. Hopefully the next one will be more action-packed. Thanks for sticking with me, though.


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks. Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

.~.

Chapter 6: Secrets

.~.

_The Next Morning_

Kirk was expecting to meet with Khan over breakfast, per usual. So he was mildly surprised to find that a guest was joining them for breakfast. The young woman was one of Khan's people. Kirk hoped that Khan hadn't managed to offend her.

"I hope you don't mind Alice joining us, Jim?" Khan's silky voice asked.

"No, of course not," he said, grinning at the pretty blonde. She was _exactly_ the type of woman he would have gone after, before his feelings for Spock started complicating everything. "It's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Alice, huh? How'd you decide on that?"

"When I was revived two hundred years in to the future, I felt a lot like I'd just gone down the rabbit hole." She shrugged. "It seemed appropriate."

"Alice has been incredibly helpful to me in dealing with the needs of our crew," said Khan, quick to praise the woman. "I have enjoyed sharing the responsibility with her."

"That's great!" Kirk clapped Khan on the shoulder. He was thrilled that 'Cochrane' was treating this woman as an equal. He'd made so much progress already from just a week ago.

"Some of the women feel more comfortable coming to me," said Alice. "Cochrane and I are usually able to work out a solution to any problem one of our crew has."

"But…" Kirk encouraged. He doubted that Alice had joined them simply to meet him.

"I have something to ask you," she said. "Well, rather to ask of Lt. McGivers and Ensign Palmer. My people have heard about their impending nuptials, and I know your chapel is small but if there is any way that some of them would be allowed to attend the ceremony…" She trailed off. "I think it would be a good opportunity for our crew and yours to mix."

"I don't know about the ceremony," said Kirk, "but I'm pretty positive the happy couple would be glad to have your people attend their reception. I'll ask them today."

"Thank you, Captain," said Alice, giving him an appreciative smile.

"It's a great idea, Alice. I wish I'd thought of it," Kirk said, nodding approvingly. "I know that your crew has been keeping to themselves, but what better way for you all to assimilate to life in the 23rd century than by interacting with us? Plus it will be good for crew morale..."

They chatted awhile longer over breakfast. Then Alice had to return to her duties.

"I'll see you later, Captain."

"See you," said Kirk. Once she left, he turned back to Khan. "So how did you like those books that you borrowed?"

"They were fine." Khan couldn't have sounded more bland than if he'd just tasted plomeek soup.

"Fine?" Kirk gaped at him. "You were all but having a nerdgasm over them earlier and now all you can say is that they were _fine_?"

Khan shrugged, all the while wondering what a 'nerdgasm' was. He'd ask the computer later. "I just have something on my mind."

Kirk instantly became concerned. "Anything I can help you with?"

Cochrane shook his head, still thinking about the rec room incident. Last night had to have been a coincidence. There was no way that he could will someone to carry out his thoughts. It was silly he was still thinking about it.

"Okay." Kirk shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, don't sweat it. You know, I think you're really starting to adjust to living in this time. I think it's great that you're collaborating with a woman."

"She has proved to be more than adequate at the task," he agreed with Kirk. Cochrane was pleased with the praise he'd received. Not that he needed the captain's approval, but it was nice to know that someone gave a damn.

_This_ _is_ _getting_ _ridiculous_, Cochrane thought, squirming with guilt as he looked at Kirk. It was even interfering with his ability to carry out a conversation with the captain. He _had_ to stop torturing himself about what had happened last night with the pillow in the rec room. Just one quick test would prove that he wasn't crazy and then he could forget the whole thing. _I_ _want_ _a glass of_ _orange_ _juice_, he wished with all his might.

About twenty seconds later, much to his horror, a female dressed in a red dress uniform approached the table, carrying a PADD and a glass of orange juice. Cochrane just barely managed to keep himself from outwardly reacting. But she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Here's your orange juice, Captain." She handed him the glass, and Kirk stared up at her in confusion.

"That's very nice of you, Carmichaels, but I didn't ask you to get me any orange juice."

The brunette frowned. "You didn't?"

"No. Yeoman, you're not trying to spoil me so you'll get a promotion, are you?" Kirk teased.

"No, sir. I would never do that, sir." The girl blushed. "I just could have sworn-"

"Hey, have you been getting enough sleep?" Kirk asked.

"Not really. I've been having nightmares." Kirk didn't press her for more information, but then she volunteered, "My father was visiting Vulcan on that day."

No one had to ask what day she meant.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kirk said quietly. He still felt mildly guilty that he hadn't done enough to save Vulcan in time. "You should ask Dr. McCoy for a sleeping-aid."

"I don't want to become dependent on sleep aids, sir," she replied, almost sounding stubborn in her delivery.

Kirk leaned forward just a tad and lowered his voice. "Would it help to know that I occasionally take sleep aids for nightmares?"

"You? Really?" Her eyes widened with shock as he nodded. Then her expression softened. "Yes, that helps a great deal, sir."

"So you'll visit Sickbay?"

"I will, sir. As soon as my shift is over."

"Good." He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry about the orange juice. It was just a mistake. But since you brought it over, I think I'll have some."

"Thank you, sir." Carmichaels gave him a tentative smile before she walked away.

"That was strange," Khan said after the girl was out of earshot. He wanted to get Kirk's opinion on what had just happened. Was he suspicious of her behavior?

"Not really," Kirk chuckled. "She's probably just been working too hard. Trust me, that is not the weirdest thing I've seen sleep-deprived members of my crew do."

"I have to say that you handled that quite well," said Khan, secretly relieved by Kirk's lack of reaction. He didn't suspect a thing. Why would he? "You really put that girl at ease."

"Compared to a few of the diplomatic missions I've been on, that was _nothing_," said Kirk, but he was pleased by the compliment. "Well, I hate to eat and run, Cochrane, but I'm due on the bridge."

"I will see you later at the gym," said Khan.

"Wouldn't miss it," grinned Kirk. Then he was gone.

Cochrane continued to sit at the table, rooted to the spot. He could not believe what had just happened. True, _he_ had wished for a glass of orange juice, not to have one given to Captain Kirk. But he couldn't deny his involvement in the proceedings. Somehow, that girl, who had been nearby when he'd made his wish, had 'heard' it and then carried it out. That should not be possible! He'd read up on telepathic species, of course, but humans as a whole were largely psi-null. He shouldn't even have the ability to influence other people's minds.

What he should do was tell Captain Kirk and then report to Sickbay for a check-up. But Cochrane was sure he'd be given drugs to suppress his 'unnatural' ability. Not only that, but Kirk would know that he had some strange mind power along with his superior strength. He didn't want to see the look on the captain's face when Kirk found out that he was even more of a freak than he already was. What if Kirk rejected his friendship, or worse, pitied him? Cochrane couldn't handle that reaction from Jim.

So, Cochrane chose to keep his strange ability a secret, at least for now. It's not like he would ever use it to hurt anyone. As much fun as it would be to explore how well he could use his newfound ability, he wasn't planning on using it again.

.~.

_Captain's_ _Quarters, lunchtime_

"Hey, Spock." Jim smiled at the Vulcan, who had requested that they take their meal in private. Jim knew that Spock did not want to discuss his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura in public. He had commed Khan and asked if they could cancel their lunch, citing that he needed to discuss a private matter with his First Officer. To his relief, Khan had amiably agreed.

Kirk was dreading what the Vulcan had to say about his meld with Uhura, but at the same time was looking forward to spending time with Spock, even if it was to discuss his girlfriend. He really was a masochist…

"I appreciate your discretion, Captain." Spock brought his tray over to the table and took a seat across from Kirk. The Vulcan had chosen his favorite Terran cuisine, the exact meal that Kirk had replicated for him the previous day. Kirk was warmed by this, but chose not to comment about it.

They ate in silence until Kirk decided to jumpstart their discussion, as Spock seemed reluctant to do so.

"So how was the surface meld with Uhura?" Kirk asked after finishing a bite of potato.

"It was uneventful," Spock replied.

"Uneventful." Kirk narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan. What the hell did that mean? "So you were successful, then?"

"Affirmative."

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about, if not the surface meld?" Kirk pressed.

"I should not make this request of you. You have every right to say no to my proposition. However, it seemed to be the only solution that would satisfy both Nyota and myself." Spock stared at his captain, reluctant to go on.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, Spock."

Spock didn't even bother denying that he understood the human idiom. "Nyota wanted me to ask you if you wouldn't mind letting me perform a deep meld on you, before I do so with her."

Kirk's expression looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "A deep meld. On me."

"As I said before, you have every right to say no. I will not hold it against you if you refuse," Spock said softly.

"You would see my memories, and the feelings that I have for others," Jim said, with much trepidation.

"Yes, Jim," Spock affirmed.

"Huh." Jim shook his head in disbelief. He really should have seen this coming. "I really need some time to think about this."

"Please, take all the time you need."

"I'll let you know what my answer is as soon as I decide," Jim promised.

"Shall we discuss the Pelasian mission?" Spock seemed quite ready to change the subject.

"Sure." Kirk grinned at him. "I've looked over all the info that Starfleet has sent us. The Pelasians are humanoid in appearance, and their planet is very similar to Earth. They have little telepathic ability, but are receptive to telepathic suggestion. They don't have universal translators, so we'll have to bring some with us if we're going to get any sort of agreement made. They recently became a warp-capable society, but are still in the process of building a fleet that could defend them. From what I can tell, the Pelasians would rather ally themselves with the Federation, but the Klingons have given them a fair amount of incentives for choosing to ally with them."

"Then we must provide them with enough incentives to ally themselves with us," said Spock. "Without breaking the Prime Directive, of course."

"The Prime Directive is so _subjective_, though," said Kirk, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I do not believe that Starfleet Command believes that to be the case," Spock countered.

"Don't you at least want to hear what I have in mind?" Kirk shot him a mock-wounded look.

"Always, Captain," said Spock, with playful derision. 'So I can point out what you are doing wrong' was practically insinuated.

Kirk beamed at the Vulcan. "Okay, here's what I think we should do…"

They discussed the mission for about a half hour longer, and then Spock took his leave.

.~.

Not five minutes after Spock had left, Kirk's door chime rang.

"Come in," he called.

It was Uhura. At his door. Wonders never ceased. "Captain. I'm sorry I didn't make an appointment, but I need to talk to you." There was no scorn, no disrespect in her tone. If anything, she sounded like she was pleading.

"Okay," said a befuddled Kirk. She had never come to him to discuss a problem before. What had prompted her sudden faith in him? "What can I do for you?"

Direct as always, Uhura got straight to the point. "Spock said that you needed some time to think about letting him meld with you."

"Yes I did." He barely concealed his surprise. Spock must have just told her. Was she here to try and convince him to go through with the meld? "I want to help you two, but it's not a decision I can make lightly. There are things about me I don't want anyone to know about, you know?"

"That's exactly how _I_ feel," she agreed.

Kirk blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Yes. Captain, I don't know if I could let Spock share a deep meld with me." Her sad eyes met his, and damn if he didn't feel bad for her, regardless of his own feelings for Spock.

"I appreciate you coming to me with a problem, but I don't think I'm the person you should be talking to about this particular problem." He winced slightly, thinking about Uhura's reaction if she found out about his feelings for Spock.

"You're _exactly_ the person I should be talking to," she insisted. "Of everyone on the ship, you're the only human that's ever had a true meld with a Vulcan."

"That's true," Kirk admitted. "However, the circumstances of my meld with Ambassador Selik were different than what it would be like if Spock melded with you."

"Such as?" She inquired.

"For one thing, he had just watched the destruction of his planet. His emotional control wasn't exactly at its best. Spock's would be."

"What did it feel like?" Uhura asked softly. "Please tell me."

_This_ _is_ _so_ _not_ _a_ _good_ _idea_, Kirk thought. But he answered her anyway. "It was… incredible, the most incredible experience of my life," Kirk said honestly. "It was like the ambassador was a part of me, you know? When I was inside the meld, it didn't hurt, not one bit. I was able to receive information from him, no problem. But when I came out of it, I was honest-to-God sobbing. I hadn't cried like that since I was a kid. The ambassador told me that he was sorry for the emotional transference, but I didn't hold it against him. I was completely overwhelmed feeling his despair and his guilt at being helpless to stop the near extinction of his race." Kirk closed his eyes, remembering that moment. He opened them again, finding Uhura's eyes again. "I knew then for certain, that whatever crap they say, however they act, Vulcans have emotions and they feel them more intensely than we do."

"That sounds so awful," Uhura said in a small voice. "If you had a chance to go back in time and stop him from melding with you, would you?"

"No." Kirk sighed. He couldn't tell Uhura the real reason why, how he'd felt so safe, so protected, so cherished within the elder Spock's mind. He'd never known such feelings were possible. Elder Spock had had so much faith in him, faith that he would take command of his ship and save Earth from the ultimate destruction. The meld may have emotionally drained him, but he would never want to undo the most profound experience of his life. "I'll try anything once." He gave her a cocky grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Captain, I don't know if I could ever allow Spock to have that much power over me. It's not that I don't trust him, I do, but I just… I don't know." She grimaced. "I'm only twenty-two years old. I'm not ready for that kind of intimacy; I don't know if I'll ever be. It wouldn't be fair to Spock – he needs someone who will share that with him, and he needs it soon. I know this sounds crazy, but I've considered breaking up with him."

"That would really upset him," Kirk said diplomatically.

"I know." She looked away. "But he needs mental support. He told me that a bond would be preferable, but that he would accept a small link. He needs someone who would love him the Vulcan way, not just the human way." She looked at Kirk again. "I'm not so sure that's me."

"You should try a full meld, just once. If you don't try, you'll regret not knowing," Kirk advised. Why was he trying to help her? Why?

"I don't know if I'm that brave," she admitted. "I'm not like you."

Kirk winked at her. "Daredevil, that's me." Then his expression sobered. "But seriously, though – you're like one of the toughest people I know. You're a communications officer, right? Just think of it like another way of communicating."

"What if our minds aren't compatible?" She worried.

"Then at least you'll know." Kirk then gave a most selfless piece of advice. "Promise me you won't break up with him until you try the meld."

"Captain," she protested.

"Promise," he insisted.

"Fine." She scowled at him, but they both knew her heart wasn't in it. "I promise."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" They shared a tentative smile. "If you truly love him, you'll find the strength to try the meld."

"Captain. _Jim_. Thank you for all the advice. You're a good friend." She nodded at him before taking her leave.

"Yeah – that's the problem," he answered after she'd left the room, lightly banging his head on the table in frustration.

.~.

After another long shift on the bridge, Kirk ate a quick meal in the officer's mess. Scotty was there, along with Bones, Spock, and Uhura. Conversation was light, and when Kirk was finished eating, Scotty left with him.

"So what happened with the meld?" The Scot asked, the second the doors closed behind him.

"Not here," Kirk insisted. "I'll tell you when we get to my quarters."

The walk didn't take long, and soon they were comfortably seated in the captain's quarters. Kirk quickly brought him up to speed in regards to the Spock and Uhura meld situation.

"So now he wants to meld with you, for real." Scotty shook his head. "You cannae do it, Captain. He'll find out your true feelings for sure!"

"Don't you think I don't know that!" Kirk exclaimed. "But if I refuse, then Uhura will really be hesitant to meld with Spock and who knows what would happen with their relationship if she refuses."

"You're screwed either way."

"Yeah." Kirk sighed. "The thing is, I really am trying to help save their relationship."

"But why?" Scotty was incredulous. "Because you're the captain and you're trying to be impartial?"

"Because I want Spock to be happy. Even if he's with Uhura and not with me."

Scotty didn't know what to say to that.

"So I am going to tell Spock tomorrow that I don't feel comfortable with a full meld. It's really going to hurt his feelings, even if he says otherwise. Then it'll be up to Uhura to take the plunge or not."

"Say, hypothetically, they do break up," said Scotty. "What do you think would happen if, after a few weeks or so, I went up to her and asked her out?"

Kirk winced. "Scotty, you barely even know her. To be honest, I think she would probably say no, thanks to your reputation."

"Reputation, Captain?" Scotty's brow knotted in confusion. "But I don't have a reputation."

"Yes you do. It's that you'd rather spend time working in engineering on some new project rather than go out with girls."

"But that's not true!" Scotty insisted.

Kirk gave him a look. "How many girls have you gone on a date with since we left Earth?"

"None, sir." Scotty looked sheepish. "At the beginning, I just didn't have the time with the responsibilities of being Chief Engineer. And as the months wore on, I developed feelings for Nyota but she was with Mr. Spock so obviously I wouldn't have made a move." A dejected look surfaced on the chief engineer's face. "You're right, Captain. But what can I do about it now?"

Kirk gave him a mischievous grin. "We need to up your cool factor."

"Pardon me?"

"We need to change your reputation."

The Scot's eyes widened. "But Captain, it would take years for me to develop a reputation like yours, even if I was a one night stand kind of guy."

Kirk groaned. "Not like that. Trust me, Scotty, most of my reputation was exaggerated."

"Really?"

"I was taking four years worth of classes condensed into three, which, to tell you the truth wasn't my brightest idea. But I couldn't back out once I started, you know?" Kirk smiled, fondly remembering his academy days, even if they had been somewhat stressful. "Trust me - there wasn't that much time for partying and carousing."

"But you're a genius," Scotty insisted.

"Even geniuses have to study, Kirk demurred politely. "But back to you. We need the girls on the ship to see you as the fun guy, the guy who isn't afraid to show them a good time."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Start asking girls out. Take them on dinner dates and ask them about themselves. Girls love that. Then hit the rec room, and play a few games together. Make your date laugh."

"But the girl I really want to date is Uhura," Scotty protested. "Wouldn't it be unfair to the other girls?"

"Not if you don't lead them on," said Kirk. "Make it perfectly clear that it's not that kind of date. Then, at the end of the date, confide in them that if your heart wasn't already taken, you would have gone for them for sure."

"Wouldn't that just offend them?" Scotty asked.

"It might," Kirk admitted. "But I'm betting most girls will find it cute or endearing. Then they'll gossip amongst their friends about who has stolen Mr. Scott's heart. That should get you more dates, since they'll want to know more about your mysterious girl."

"But I'm not actually going to tell them who it is!"

"No, of course not," said Kirk. "But you'll be setting yourself to be the guy that Uhura could go to for a shoulder to cry on, if or when she breaks up with Spock."

"I willnae be her rebound boyfriend!" Scotty cried.

"No. At first, you'll be her friend," Kirk explained. "If you find out you have things in common, then just let nature take its course."

Scotty nodded, deep in thought. "I don't know if this will work, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Great!" Kirk enthused. "Oh, and make sure you ask out at least one of the nurses. According to Bones, they're the biggest gossips on the ship. They'll practically be doing your work for you, especially since Uhura is friends with Chapel."

"Will do, Captain." Scotty smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime," said Kirk, and meant it. Scotty then took his leave.

Kirk watched him go. He really hoped that his plan would help Scotty be successful. Of course, it would only work if Spock and Uhura broke up. He hoped he wasn't setting Scotty up to fail. Still, it would be good for Scotty if he stopped spending so much time in engineering. Work was important, but it shouldn't be one's whole life.

He was one to talk. He barely had time to spend with anyone, thanks to the demands of his captaincy and his dedication to befriend Khan. On the other hand, people were starting to come to him with their problems. He was more than happy to help, even if he felt like he was caught up in the _Enterprise_ edition of a soap opera. _One thing's for sure, _he thought, _life on this ship is never boring._

End Ch. 6

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated!


	7. Rejection

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. The new universe belongs to J.J. Abrams and Paramount.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait… I really have no excuse. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Thanks to _SmillyReaper_ for the encouragement to get off my butt and finish this chapter. It contains a really fun scene to write, with two people sitting at a table and talking and by the end, it is two different people at the table. I'd never done anything like that before that I can recall. Hope you enjoy!

.~.

Chapter 7: Rejection

.~.

_The next day_

Before he went on shift, Kirk contacted Lt. McGivers and told her about the whole plan to have the survivors of the _Botany_ _Bay _invited to their reception, should she and Ensign Palmer agree. Not surprisingly, she quickly got back to him with her and her fiancé's overwhelming approval. Kirk was pleased with their response, and promised them that the women who volunteered to plan the reception would be able to factor in the new attendees. They would have quite a party on their hands in a few days!

The wedding and reception couldn't have happened at a better time, Kirk realized. It would be held on the day before the _Enterprise _arrived at planet Pelasia. A little moral boost couldn't hurt right before an important first contact. He was determined that they would do whatever it took (within reason) to gain an alliance with Pelasia, as the Federation could not afford to lose a planet so rich in dilithium to the Klingons. He didn't foresee any major complications – however, oftentimes it was the seemingly easy missions that gave them the most trouble.

At least the mission should help to take his mind off of Spock and Uhura. Frankly, he was getting tired of having to play relationship counselor for them. Why had he ever decided to be responsible and put his own feelings aside? Oh right – when he signed on to be the captain of the _Enterprise_. At this point, he just wanted an answer. Were Spock and Uhura going to be able to work out their differences, or were they going to break up? The not-knowing was keeping him a little on edge. Of course, his refusing to allow a deep meld with Spock was going to affect their decision to stay together, but he didn't know how much or in what way. All he knew was that he had to tell Spock, and soon. He was more than ready to relieve his stomach of the knots that had taken up residence.

.~.

During the morning shift, every time Kirk looked at Spock, he squirmed a little with guilt. He was really dreading having to tell the Vulcan that he wouldn't allow a full meld. It was going to hurt Spock's feelings for sure, even though the Vulcan would never admit it. But it couldn't be helped – Spock couldn't find out about Kirk's true feelings for him. Unfortunately, it was Kirk's only option.

After the shift ended, Kirk asked Spock if he would meet with him in his office. Spock, of course, agreed. Once inside Kirk's office, Spock took a seat across from Kirk's desk. He stared expectantly at Kirk, who seemed more subdued than usual.

"I know you know what this is about," Kirk began. "And I just want to say that my answer doesn't have anything to do with how much I trust you. Because I trust you with my life. You know that, right?"

"You have decided to decline my offer," Spock said flatly.

"Yes," Kirk said softly. He almost reached out to touch Spock's arm in reassurance, but stopped himself at the last second. It was getting more and more difficult to curb the instinct to reach out to Spock. "I'm so sorry. I want to help you and Uhura, but I just can't allow a deep meld."

"May I ask why?"

"There are some things about me that I need to keep private," Kirk said firmly.

"I see," said the Vulcan, his emotionless mask securely in place.

"Don't be that way, Spock," Kirk pleaded. "Don't close up on me. I know you're disappointed, but this was the only choice I could make. You must understand that."

"Because you value your privacy." Spock raised an eyebrow, as if to call 'BS'.

"That's right." Kirk bit his lip. He hated, _hated_ denying Spock mental intimacy, but he had made the mature decision. It would be so easy to allow Spock in, to show him how much he meant to Jim. But Spock was still in a relationship, and until that relationship was over, Kirk could not allow mental intimacy between them.

Spock stood up from his chair. "Thank you for informing me of your decision, Captain. Now, I must tell Lieutenant Uhura."

Kirk nodded, and watched Spock calmly walk out of his office. As soon as he thought Spock was out of hearing range, he banged his fist on his desk in frustration. If Spock only knew…

But he couldn't spend his lunch hour wallowing in despair. For one thing, he was getting hungry and he didn't want to waste valuable time sulking. For another, Cochrane was expecting him – at least _he_ didn't hate him right now. That was something, at least…

.~.

Kirk spotted Cochrane and invited him to sit with him at the officer's table. They were joined by Sulu, Chekov, and Giotto – head of security. McCoy and Scotty were still on shift, but Spock and Uhura were suspiciously missing. Kirk, of course, knew why but he didn't tell his friends when they commented on their absence.

"So whatcha been up to today?" Kirk asked Cochrane. It was getting harder and harder to think of him as Khan. Cochrane seemed to suit him better. Also, Kirk didn't want to keep judging him based on a past the man didn't even remember.

"I switched gym schedules with one of my people," said Cochrane. "I worked out with two of my kinsman this morning. I hope you don't mind."

"'Course not," said Kirk, between bites of grilled chicken. "You don't always have to work out with me."

"Actually, Jim, there's more to it than that," said Cochrane, lowering his voice. He glanced over at Sulu, Chekov, and Giotto, who were having an animated discussion about a topic that he didn't understand. They weren't paying attention to him and Kirk at all.

"Yes?" Kirk prompted him.

"The two men that I worked out with, we used a private room and they showed me how much weight they could lift," Cochrane said in a rush.

"Could they lift as much as you?" Kirk whispered.

"Almost," said Cochrane. "I knew then that they must have had their DNA genetically altered as well. They knew that their strength was greater than that of normal humans. They had a reaction similar to mine when I first found out. Thankfully I was able to calm them and tell them that it wasn't their fault. I told them what you said about the Eugenics Wars and it seemed to placate them. Still, I had them promise to keep their strength a secret from your crew, as I don't want to alarm them, or isolate my people any more than necessary."

"Sounds like you handled that very well," said Kirk. "Kudos." He raised his glass of water and clinked it with Cochrane's. But Cochrane didn't return the gesture.

"You aren't concerned that you have three people on board your ship that have superior strength to that of your security forces?"

"No." Kirk started on his apple, chewing thoughtfully. "Should I be?"

"Of course not," Cochrane said hurriedly. "You and your crew have been nothing but kind to us. You could have just ignored our ship, but instead, you brought us back to life."

Kirk was silent, remembering how, at first, he wanted to ignore the life signs on the _Botany_ _Bay_. He'd been overruled by Spock, of course, and they had followed Starfleet protocol. His insides squirmed guiltily and he quickly changed the subject.

"You never did tell me exactly what you thought of the books you borrowed."

"I practically devoured A Tale of Two Cities," Cochrane enthused. "I can't be sure, but it seemed familiar somehow. I might have read it in my old life."

"I'm glad you liked it – that book's a personal favorite of mine," said Kirk with a grin. "And what'd you think about Sherlock's mysteries?"

"I liked it better than I thought I would," Cochrane admitted. "Sherlock was an interesting character, if a bit eccentric. I liked how he used his powers of deduction to solve his cases."

"If you want to borrow more books, you can. We can set up at time where you can swop the old books for some new ones," said Kirk, feeling satisfaction as he saw Cochrane's face light up.

"I would like that."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Kirk made a mental note to tell Spock about the two other men with superhuman strength. Not that he thought it would be an issue, but it was just good practice to keep his First informed.

"Jim, I would like your advice on something," Cochrane abruptly asked.

"Anything," said Kirk, and meant it.

"I have overheard several members of your crew talking of Mr. Spock's relationship with Lt. Uhura, and how they are having problems."

"And?" Kirk prompted, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He really didn't want to discuss _that_ particular subject, but of course Cochrane didn't know that. He shouldn't fault him for it. The subject of Spock and Uhura's no longer solid relationship was one of the top subjects of gossip these days – it was only natural Cochrane had heard about it.

"The men on this ship say that Lt. Uhura is the most desirable woman on the ship. I have decided, as other men have, to inform her that I would be interested in dating her should she and Mr. Spock break up."

Kirk frowned. "And you want my advice on how to do that without sounding like a creeper?"

"Not exactly." Cochrane gave him a sheepish smile. "The women say that you are the most desirable male on the ship."

"Male human, maybe," Kirk muttered under his breath, not really getting where Cochrane was going with this.

"What was that?" Cochrane asked.

"Nothing," Kirk said, his ears burning. How would he explain to Cochrane that he knew that most women on the ship would choose to date Spock over him, and that that fact didn't bother him at all, as he had also fallen for the Vulcan's charms? He really couldn't. "Please continue."

Cochrane cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if you were also interested in pursuing Lt. Uhura, and if so, then I will bow out gracefully. I believe the phrase I have run across was 'bros before hoes'."

Kirk choked on his drink, coughing and wheezing before he could catch his breath. He glanced to see if his tablemates had heard Cochrane, but they were still in deep discussion. Thankfully.

"Jim, are you alright?" Cochrane asked, concerned.

"Fine." Kirk took a deep breath. "Wow, man. That was just one of the funniest things I've heard in a long time. Thanks – I needed that."

Cochrane blinked. "Did I use the phrase improperly?"

"No, not at all." Kirk grinned, still chuckling. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am in no way romantically interested in Lt. Uhura. If you want to let her know you're interested, it's your funeral. Just make sure to tell her that you would be willing to wait until she was ready to date again. I know Uhura, and if she and Spock break up, she's going to need some time to sort through things before she puts herself back out there."

"I will," Cochrane promised. Then he frowned. "What do you mean, it's your funeral?"

Kirk laughed. "A long time ago, I let Uhura know I was interested in her. It didn't go so well. But hey, don't let that stop you." Cochrane would just have to find out for himself how Uhura reacted to being hit on by a practical stranger. It would be good for him – rejection always built character.

Just then, Lt. Uhura entered the mess hall, walking straight toward the replicator. Kirk was surprised that Spock hadn't come with her, but surmised that the Vulcan had been called away by one of his lab experiments. Both he and Cochrane watched as the pretty Communications officer then headed towards them, carrying her salad. She sat down next to Kirk, who gave her a sympathetic smile which she returned. He was positive that Spock had already told her that he was not on board to play guinea pig for a second meld. Thankfully, Uhura did not look angry, but merely contemplative.

"Now's your chance," Kirk whispered to Cochrane. "Be nice." Then he stood up, holding his tray. "I was just leaving," he announced. "Lieutenant." He nodded to Uhura, and then departed.

Uhura barely had taken a bite of her salad when Cochrane scooted into Kirk's empty chair. "Uhura, isn't it?" He began, his low voice subtly seductive.

Uhura closed her eyes briefly, letting out a slow breath. She knew she had to be polite to their guest, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Yes?"

"My name is Cochrane."

"I know who you are," said Uhura, her eyes narrowing just a bit. This was Khan, a genetic superhuman who was allowed to freely roam around the ship thanks to his amnesia and Captain Kirk's leniency. He hadn't done anything to disrupt shipboard activities, but she still did not trust the man. Personally, she would feel safer once Khan and his bunch were off the ship.

Cochrane decided not to compliment one of her features, as that hadn't worked so well with McGivers. Instead, he tried the direct approach. "I just wanted you to know that, should your current relationship not work out, I would like to show you a good time. But only when you are over Commander Spock." He only added that last line at the captain's urging. Cochrane supposed it made him sound sympathetic to her plight.

"Well, Cochrane," Uhura answered, her voice laced with sarcasm, "you'll have to get in line. You're the fifth man to ask me out today."

"So, is that a yes?" Cochrane asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" She glared at him.

"I think you need some time to think about it," said Cochrane, wincing a little at the vibes he was receiving.

Now Uhura did roll her eyes. Some guys just didn't get the message. She hadn't want to shut him down completely, but she didn't want to give him hope either. "Look, Cochrane, all I want right now is to eat my lunch in peace. Alright?"

"Hey, I can take a hint," he said, standing up and grabbing his tray. "But I hope that if things don't work out with the Vulcan, you'll eventually give me a chance. I think we could be great together."

"Goodbye, Mr. Cochrane," Uhura said firmly. She watched as he placed his tray in the recycler and headed for the door, a dazed look on his face. She snorted. What did he expect? She was still with Spock. And even if she was single, there was no chance in hell she'd go out with the guy. She was positive she could do so much better than him.

She had just started on her potato soup when Mr. Scott sat down next to her, his tray loaded with two sub sandwiches. "Lt. Uhura!" He beamed at her. "You're just the woman I wanted to talk to. Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

This was just ridiculous! Six men in one day? Even for her, this was a new record. "No, I don't want to go out with you if Spock and I break up," she gritted out.

Scotty leaned back away from her, a hurt expression forming on his usually jovial face. "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Scotty, I didn't mean to assume…"

"It's alright, lass," said the engineer with a nod, and she knew she was instantly forgiven.

"No it's not," she said. "I was awful to you. It's just that I've just been getting propositioned left and right all day and I'm not in the best of moods. It's almost like everyone's expecting Spock and I to fail."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Scotty said kindly. "But, just the slightest hint that your relationship is in trouble, it gives men hope. Look at it from their perspective. You can't really blame them, lass. If you dinnae mind me saying so, you are quite a catch."

"Thanks," she said, touched that he would say such a thing right after she had snapped at him. "That's really sweet."

Mr. Scott flushed. "Well. I'm not the kind of person that would ask a woman out if she was still in a relationship. That would be disrespectful, to her and to her partner."

"Exactly," she said, surprised by Scotty's declaration. "Why don't guys get that?"

Scotty shrugged, mentally thanking the captain for talking him out of asking Uhura out while she was still with Spock. He would've blown it for sure!

"Miss Uhura, I did have something to ask you, if you aren't busy."

"Oh!" She winced. "Yes, of course. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just asked out Lt. Parthasarathy yesterday," said Scotty, smiling as he remembered doing so. "She's in your department and I was wondering if you knew her?"

"Yes, we're friends," said Uhura, admittedly shocked that the engineer had had the guts to ask out the pretty Indian woman. "Good for you, Mr. Scott!"

"Don't look so surprised, lass. Did you think I'd rather spend all my time recalibrating the engines?" Scotty teased.

"No," she said, a little too quickly.

"Yes you did," Scotty said cheerfully. "And that's okay. It was true, until very recently. You see, at the start of the mission, I really didn't have hardly any time for recreation. Then, when I began to trust my subordinates with my bonnie engines, I gradually had more free time. But I was so used to having to work all the time, I didn't change my routines. I was either on shift, eating, or studying the latest technical journals."

"So what made you want to start dating?" Uhura was curious.

"The captain had a talk with me," Scotty said quickly. "He noticed that I wasn't socializing much, and he helped me gain the confidence to ask out your friend. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly 'Mr. Smooth'."

"Trust me, not all girls want 'Mr. Smooth'," said Uhura, secretly impressed that Kirk had gone out of his way to help Scotty in the dating department. Her captain really was nothing like the reckless boy he'd been back at the academy. "I think you'll hit it off fine with my friend. Just as long as you don't talk too much about work."

"Of course not," said Scotty, sounding affronted. "I wouldnae want to bore the lass. Here's what I have planned for our date. I thought we'd start out with something physical. I've booked the tennis court for tomorrow night, since I know how much she loves to play tennis. I'd like to improve my game, so I thought she could give me a few pointers before we play. Then, after she showers and changes clothes, I'll ask her to meet me in the observation lounge. I've already asked around and found out her favorite foods, and I'll replicate our meal and have it ready for her when she enters the observation lounge. I figured we could talk and eat while we watch the stars fly by. Then I'll top off the evening by letting her choose a movie for us to watch together, under the stars."

"But there's no vid screen in the observation lounge," Uhura pointed out.

There is now," Scotty said smugly. "I had a crew install one this morning."

Uhura's eyes widened. Surely he hadn't done so on a whim. "You had the captain approve it, didn't you?"

"Of course." Scotty looked at her strangely. "He went through all the proper channels and everything."

"Huh." Uhura knew she shouldn't still be surprised when she found out that Kirk had done something by the book, but she was.

"So do you think she'll like what I have planned?" Scotty asked.

"It sounds wonderful," Uhura said wistfully. She couldn't think of the last time that she went on an actual date. It had to have been at least a year. Sure, she and Spock spent plenty of time together, but he had found the human courtship ritual to be illogical once they had decided to begin a relationship. She really hadn't minded at the time, but after she heard Scotty describe his date she suddenly realized how much she missed the special treatment. "She'll love it."

"I'm glad you think so," said the Scot. "I just want us to have a lot of fun while we're getting to know each other. You know, no pressure. Well, I'd better get back to engineering. Thanks for listening." He nodded at her, and left her sitting alone at the table, as Sulu, Chekov, and Giotto were long gone.

Uhura couldn't believe the change in Scotty. When they'd first been introduced, the man had practically stammered through the conversation. But apparently once the captain reached out to him, he was almost like a new man. She'd never seen him so enthusiastic about something that wasn't related to engineering or science. It was kind of cute. And it was all thanks to Kirk.

She'd assumed that the captain had been helping her and Spock with their relationship because he didn't want things to be strained between them on the bridge. But wasn't necessary for him to help Scotty – they didn't work in close quarters. But Kirk had helped him anyway, seemingly for nothing in return.

Not for the first time, she found herself reevaluating her opinion of Jim Kirk. If she and Spock _did_ break up, at least she knew that Spock wouldn't be friendless. She'd noticed Kirk going out of his way to build a strong friendship with his first officer. She knew Kirk wouldn't let Spock go through the aftermath of a break up alone. There must be more layers to Kirk that she had realized. Perhaps the things he did weren't just for the good of the ship. Perhaps he did them because he cared. That thought made her smile.

.~.

That night, when Kirk ate dinner with Cochrane in his quarters, he was treated to the story of the man's epic failure at trying to seduce Uhura. He told Cochrane not to take her reaction personally, as Uhura had shot everyone down who had asked her out. When Cochrane asked him why she had done so, Kirk guessed that she wasn't in a place where she wanted to consider giving up on her relationship with Spock. Cochrane then informed Kirk that he'd never understand women. They'd parted amicably, planning on eating breakfast together in the morning.

An hour before he was planning on going to bed, Kirk received a comm from McCoy. The doctor told him that he was ready to release the last group of _Botany_ _Bay_ survivors from Sickbay. While this was good news, Kirk would have to find other accommodations for them. Most of the couples on the ship had temporarily moved in with each other, as had several pairs of friends. But they had been volunteers. Kirk had been counting on more of his crew to volunteer to double up, but it just hadn't happened. He hated to order people to give up their quarters, but it looked like he had no other choice. Although, Cochrane still had the entire VIP suite to himself. Kirk supposed he could squeeze four people in there, if some agreed to sleep on the couches.

He also toyed with the idea of sharing his own quarters. Except for the VIP suite, the Captain's Quarters was the roomiest accommodation on the ship. However, the only person he really knew from the group of survivors was Cochrane. He supposed he could ask Cochrane to room with him, and see what he said. He vowed to do so in the morning. If Cochrane agreed to share his Quarters, that would be a huge burden off his shoulders. Then he would only have to place two more women.

The captain also knew that the third most spacious room was the First Officer's quarters. If he could convince Uhura to room with Spock, that would free up Uhura's quarters for the two women to use. He really hated to ask it of them, since they were already on the rocks. Would living together hurt their already fragile relationship? Kirk didn't know. However, they were the only couple on the ship that was not already sharing a room. He knew Spock would see it as a logical choice, but would Uhura? He also had to be sure that by ordering them to share a room, he wasn't trying to sabotage their relationship. It took him awhile to convince himself that he would ask it of any couple, regardless of who they were. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made when you were serving in Starfleet. All of his crew knew this, as did Spock and Uhura.

The door chime jolted him out of his thoughts. He wondered who'd be disturbing him at this hour.

"Come in," he called.

"I did not wish to intrude at this hour, but it could not be helped," said Spock as he walked inside.

"Spock. Good, I was just about to comm you." Kirk didn't look up from his desk, where he was studying the list of room assignments to make sure that he hadn't overlooked a better solution. He didn't think he had, but it would be best to double check. "Hey, do you think Uhura would be willing to move in to your quarters? I still need to place two more people who were just released from Sickbay…"

Spock didn't answer.

Kirk finally looked up, shocked by what he saw.

Spock's shoulders were slumped, in strange contrast to his usual perfect posture. It was as if he'd just done battle with some invisible force and lost. His tired eyes met Kirk's, who couldn't miss the raw desperation in his gaze. "Captain, I regret that I cannot room with Lt. Uhura at this time, as she has just terminated our relationship."

End Ch. 7

A/N: So S/U are broken up, and yes it's for good. You'll find out why she did it in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8: Reasons by Bbybyrd

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not ours. NuKirk and NuSpock are not ours. NuKhan is especially not ours… Mr. Cumberbatch.

A/N: Hi. I have been deeply honored that _SpirkTrekker42_ has not only asked me to take over this story, but to be my beta! YAY! Thank you so much for the encouragement and the occasional kick in the seat! I am so sorry it took so long. Hopefully you like it! Thanks also to my friends and family and kitties. This chapter maybe little short but future ones should be longer. Disclaimer: Don't own, not making any money, don't have Chris Pine hostage…

.~.

(Recap from Chapter Seven)

_Spock didn't answer._

_Kirk finally looked up, shocked by what he saw._

_Spock's shoulders were slumped, in strange contrast to his usual perfect posture. It was as if he'd just done battle with some invisible force and lost. His tired eyes met Kirk's, who couldn't miss the raw desperation in his gaze. "Captain, I regret that I cannot room with Lt. Uhura at this time, as she has just terminated our relationship."_

.~.

Chapter 8: Reasons

.~.

_Captain's Quarters_

"Spock, I am so sorry! What happened? " Kirk asked with concern as he directed Spock to sit. He truly hated to see his first officer and friend in this bad of condition but a tiny selfish part of Kirk was dancing the tango with joy over the news.

Spock sat at the seat across Jim's desk and started to speak in a shocked, quiet monotone voice.

"As you know Captain, when two people attempt a deep meld, there are no secrets, no thoughts or no emotions that are private. Nyota and I attempted the meld and," Spock's voice cracked with an answering wince on Jim's face, "We saw and felt everything."

The voice spilling out had changed from the quiet shock to quiet desperation that matched Spock's eyes. "I showed her how much I feel for her. She showed me how she was afraid of losing who she was. I saw through her eyes and her heart how much my need to bond made me blind to the fact that she is who she is and that I had almost extinguished what had attracted me to her in my pursuit. She threw herself out the meld. We both knew then. She was the one to say the words aloud. She still cared for me but she felt that I needed to find someone who was strong enough to bear with my emotions and not lose themselves. I stood up, straightened my shirt, nodded to her, and left."

Spock stopped talking and slightly shook his head. "Captain, I apologize. I should not burden you with..."

"Spock, you can stop that _right_ now," Jim said sternly. "I hope that we consider each other as at least friends. _This_ _is_ _what_ _friends_ _do_; we are there for each other through the rough patches in life." Kirk explained this while he opened up a drawer in his desk and lifted out two different bottles and two glasses.

"Friends also do this." Jim said after a bit, borrowing a tactic of which Bones was fond. The captain sniffed one brown colored bottle, poured some in one glass, and handed it to Spock. Then, he took the second bottle and poured himself a full glass.

Jim was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Spock. "What is this beverage?"

"It is a fine chocolate liquor for you and a Kentucky bourbon for me." After taking a drink from his glass, Jim prepared himself for what could a very awkward and/or painful conversation.

"Spock, I could quote the old sayings of 'it is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all' or 'there are other fish in the sea' but I won't because I know that logically, it will not help you. I understand that it hurts not to be with the one you care for and love." Jim stared deeply into the Vulcan's dark eyes, knowing all too well on that subject. "Also, please don't give me your lame excuse about Vulcans not indulging in the emotion of love. I know for a fact that Vulcans _do_ love but you master and control that emotion along with all others."

"That is true," said Spock in a flat voice.

Flashes of visions from the Elder Spock's mind meld raced through Jim's mind. He knew that Spock felt, and felt deeply. Jim knew that the Vulcan didn't know that he knew. Not yet anyway…

"I know you are hurting now, Spock, and I'm here if you want to talk, play chess, or need a sounding board…" _Anything you need, Spock. I will be there for you, _Jim thought.

Spock's shoulders slumped slightly as he processed the captain's spoken words and finished his drink. He refilled his glass and they drank for a while in silence. After finishing his second drink, Spock simply asked,

"Why, Jim? Why are you helping me? I do not understand your motivation."

Jim felt the alcohol burn in his stomach and gave a quick thanks to whoever put McCoy and McCoy's sharp wisdom in Jim's life.

"Spock. Goodness knows I'm not an expert in relationships lasting more than a month – however. Here is what I saw. Each of you had a set of personal issues that you were dealing with. One issue that affected both of you is that you both forgot who you were dating. You forgot that Uhura is human with human emotional needs that need to be met in a healthy, long-lasting relationship. Uhura forgot that you are Vulcan with Vulcan intellectual needs and expectations. That issue was exacerbated with the individual issue that you both had.

Nyota worked very, _very_ hard to get where she is today. She spent a lot of time and energy being the best in everything that she put her mind to at the academy. More than likely, she probably didn't have any time to spare for any deep relationships before she met you. She probably didn't realize or know that you have to go into a serious relationship as an equal partner and that includes to speaking up when you are unhappy until you starting talking about the ritual known as mating.

As for you, you have lost major bonds in your life with the loss of Vulcan. Maternal bonds, familial bonds, and a marriage bond - all gone within the space of a moment. With all of that loss, your need for a bond blinded you to Nyota's needs and wants. IMO, you need to step back and not force the issue. I truly believe that you will find someone who will be the partner that you so desperately want and need."

Spock and Kirk locked eyes for a brief moment. The Vulcan remained silent for a heartbeat and stood up. He put down the empty glass and made eye contact with Jim again. "Thank you, Captain - for everything. I will meditate on what you have said. Goodnight, sir."

"Anytime, Spock," said Jim. "_I_ _mean_ _it_." He thought about giving Spock the Vulcan salute but he chickened out at the last second. "Goodnight." The captain whispered to Spock's retreating form.

After Spock had left the room, Jim put his elbows on his desk, put his head in his hands and sighed. "Fuck". The burn in his stomach didn't go away. Kirk realized that analyzing what went wrong with Spock's relationship while he wanted to hold and kiss Spock's haunted look out of him was not a good thing either emotionally or physically. Him holding back was what Spock really needed, so by God, that was what Jim was going to do.

Kirk then realized that poor Scotty was probably going through the same ringer. He made a mental note to check on his Chief Engineer.

Just then, Jim looked down onto the surface of his desk and saw his PADD. He remembered what he was doing right before Spock came in. Kirk groaned in frustration. The plan with Uhura sharing rooms with Spock was not going to work. Nor would having someone from the _Botany_ _Bay_ room with Spock. The more Jim stared at the list, the more his head hurt. There was only one cure that he could think of for that sort of problem. He pulled out his communicator.

"Kirk to McCoy."

"McCoy here," the Doctor quickly replied.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm in my office catching up on work," McCoy explained. "What happened now?"

Kirk told him what had just transpired. "Bones, did I do it right by Spock because I'm feeling like a huge hypocrite."

"Will wonders ever cease? You actually took a page out of my playbook! Jim, only the Good Lord knows why you like that green-blooded elf and I really don't need to know the details. The mental pictures would scar me for life. But I think you did great, kid. I think you should just be his friend for now. But who knows about the future?"

"Yeah," Kirk sighed. "Who knows…"

"Hell, Kid. Ya know, I might be nice enough to bring over my hypo hangover cure for you in the morning. Feeling any better?"

Kirk laughed. "Yeah Bones, I am. A little. Thank you. You are an awesome friend. Have a…"

"You're not getting off that easily," Bones interrupted. "How about those people here in Sickbay that need a place to stay?"

"Ouch. I am going to offer to Cochrane that he can stay in my quarters in the morning but I'm still short on space for the two ladies. My plan went out the door with the breakup." Kirk replied with a wince.

"Okay, Okay. Just hold your horses. I can bunk here in my office until they are gone and the ladies can have my quarters." The kind doctor offered.

"Thank you so much, Bones! What do I owe you?" Kirk hesitated on the second part.

"A new couch, a raid on your secret liquor stash, and an unlimited supply of mint juleps next time we are Wrigley's or Risa."

"Done, Done, and Done. Thanks again, Bones."

"You're welcome." The doctor rolled his eyes. "Don't mention this to anyone! Get some sleep, dammit."

"'Night, Bones. Kirk out." The captain of the _Enterprise_ smiled as he signed off.

Things were definitely looking up.

_End Chapter 8_

A/N: Didn't my guest author do a fantastic job?! Review and let us know what you think! Also, I would love to debate the current rumor circulating that Alice Eve is Carol Marcus in ST:XII. I'm not really sure what to think about that…


	9. Quiet Celebration

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. NuTrek is JJ's baby.

A/N: I finally got off my butt and decided to write the next chapter. I couldn't get in touch with my co-author, but I couldn't wait any longer!

.~.

Chapter 9: Quiet Celebration

.~.

Kirk was about to com Cochrane to discuss living arrangements when his door chimed. "What now?" He muttered under his breath. The door whooshed open to reveal… Scotty.

"Captain, did you hear the news?"

"Shhh!" Kirk glared at him. "Spock is his room, dumbass."

"Oh, right." The Scotsman reddened. Then he raised his voice for the Vulcan's benefit. "Captain, there is a slight problem with me wee bairns."

"I'd better get down to engineering right away. It could be serious," said Kirk, motioning for Scotty to leave his room.

They took the turbolift down to the bowels of the ship, where they could meet in the Chief Engineer's office. Well, to Kirk it looked more like a dump heap. Scotty's office could really use a woman's touch. There was the half-moldy sub sandwiches sitting out on the desk, the "secret" stash of hooch, and the tribble cage with Fluffy inside. The tribble broke at least ten regulations alone, but Kirk turned a blind eye to it because Scotty was so brilliant.

"I cannae believe she broke up with him!" Scotty exclaimed after the door shut behind him.

"I know. I was really relieved," Kirk admitted, grinning just a bit.

"Captain, I want to go visit her…" Scotty said dreamily. "Now that I have a shot…"

"Woah, lover boy," Kirk chuckled. "Snap out of it!"

"Err, right." Scotty blushed again. "I just-"

"I feel the same way about Spock, but we can't lose our heads now. We need a long term strategy – like in 3D chess."

"Nyota hates chess."

Kirk sighed. "So not what I meant and you know it."

"So do you have one? A strategy, I mean?" Scotty asked eagerly.

"Not yet!" Kirk exclaimed. "It practically just happened. Just please don't talk to Nyota for the next few days – she'll figure it out for sure that you want to date her."

"How?"

"Don't ask me how – women just know." Kirk grimaced, remembering the times he'd failed miserably with his come-ons when he went to pick up a woman at a bar.

"Fine, I won't talk to her for a week." Scotty crossed his arms. "Happy?"

"You don't have to get so defensive! I'm trying to help you."

"I know," Scotty sighed. "I'm just not very patient, I'm afraid."

Kirk glared at his Chief Engineer. "If you want Nyota, you'll have to be. That's the way it works."

Scotty nodded glumly.

"Okay, about a strategy-" Kirk began but was interrupted by the beep of his communicator. "Hold on, Scotty. I gotta take this."

It was Cochrane. "Captain. You wished to speak with me?"

Kirk inwardly cursed at the rotten timing. "Yes, I did. Can you meet me in my quarters in say, ten minutes?"

"Of course. See you then." Cochrane signed off.

Kirk turned back to Scotty. "Duty calls, man. We'll have to really put our heads together to get our men, but just lay low for a while. Gossip and flirt all you want with the nurses and ensigns, but please, for Nyota's sake and mine, keep it clean."

"Aye aye, sir." Scotty saluted at his captain.

"I gotta go meet Cochrane. We'll talk again tomorrow," Kirk promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," Scotty called after him.

Kirk returned to his quarters and tried to tidy his desk. A few minutes later, Cochrane arrived.

"Come in," Kirk called.

Cochrane did, and approached the desk. "Am I in trouble, Captain?"

Kirk laughed. "No. I just had a question. Would you be interested in rooming with me? We need to use the VIP suite to house more of your people and I didn't want to ask anyone else to room with me since I already know you pretty well."

Cochrane nodded. "That would be fine."

"Great!" Kirk enthused. "Do you need any help moving your stuff? I could send a yeoman…"

Cochrane coughed and made a big show of flexing his arm muscles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kirk smiled genuinely at the dark haired man. "I'm sure you can more than handle it."

"Do you need me to be moved in by any particular time?" Cochrane asked.

Kirk shrugged. "Just before midnight ship's time. That's around when I go to bed."

"Very well, Jim."

"Thanks for being so cool with this," said Kirk. "I didn't know what I'd do if you'd say no."

"Why would I say no?" Cochrane frowned. "We are friends, are we not?"

"Yeah." Kirk grinned happily at him again. "Well, I'm just glad you agreed. It's much less of a headache for me with all the paperwork."

"It is not a problem," Cochrane said smoothly. "I shall go fetch my things."

"I'll be working on paperwork, and then I'll take a shower right before bed. You sure you're okay with sharing a bathroom with both me and Spock?"

"Yes," said Cochrane. "I will respect the Vulcan's privacy."

"Awesome." Kirk smiled approvingly. "Then it's settled."

Cochrane nodded and then took his leave.

Kirk started humming the main them to 'Star Wars' in celebration as he sifted through his paperwork. _That was so much easier than I'd expected_, he mused to himself. Perhaps Lady Luck was starting to smile upon him…

End Chapter 9

A/N: Reviews are great!


	10. Chapter 10: Adjustments

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. NuTrek is JJ's baby.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I really appreciate the support.

A/N2: A random congratulations to Anne Hathaway and Jennifer Lawrence for winning Golden Globes for their respective movies, _Les Mis_ and _Silver_ _Linings Playbook_! I would recommend both movies, as I have seen them both in theaters.

A/N3: Congratulations, Mr. Cumberbatch, on being nominated for Sherlock BBC. Better luck next time!

.~.

Chapter 10: Adjustments

.~.

_Captain's Quarters_

In approximately fifteen minutes, Cochrane had transferred all of his things to Kirk's bedroom. Kirk had cleared out a dresser for him, as well as some closet space. Cochrane neatly hung his black Starfleet shirts next to Kirk's golden ones. He methodically put his underwear, socks, uniform pants, work out Starfleet issue red spandex pants, and two sets of pajamas in the wooden dresser.

"Jim, I need to put a few things in the bathroom. Do I need to knock or anything before I go in?" Cochrane asked.

"Yeah, just knock three times. That's my signal to Spock that I'm coming in to the bathroom. If he's in there, he will knock once to tell me that he is leaving the bathroom. If he doesn't knock back in about five seconds, you are clear to enter the bathroom," said Kirk.

"So you don't use the lock." Cochrane sounded surprised.

"Nope. We've never needed to," Jim admitted.

"That is a simple system," said Cochrane, nodding at Kirk. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Kirk beamed at Cochrane, who cleared his throat. He grabbed his toiletries and turned away quickly, a bit unnerved by Jim's blinding grin.

The leader of the _Botany Bay_ crew knocked on the door to the bathroom three times. After waiting five seconds for a reply and not hearing one, he entered the small bathroom. He found a shower/bath with a familiar silver water shower head as well as the knob for hot, cold, and sonics. Next to the shower was a spotless porcelain sink. He also noticed the spotless porcelain toilet next to it. Cochrane reminded himself to always put the seat down after he urinated, as not to get on the Vulcan's bad side. He doubted Kirk would care, but the Vulcan… he knew he had to be careful. Who knew what kind of strength the Vulcan could unleash on him if angered? They lived a life of peace, true, but Cochrane had come across a few interesting articles on the holonet about male Vulcans "in heat" or whatever they called it. Cochrane would really rather _not_ have to demonstrate his strength to Commander Spock in such a situation.

Cochrane put his deodorant, toothbrush, standard no-itch toothpaste, mint dental floss, hairbrush, shaver, and shaving cream in a small empty drawer on the left underneath the sink. He peeled back the water-resistant, opaque shower curtain and put his shampoo and yellow bar soap in bottom of the triple decker toiletry holder. He decided to go ahead and floss and brush his teeth for the night. It took him about three standard minutes to take care of his teeth. He rinsed and spit, careful not to leave any residue in the blinding white sink. Satisfied, he returned to the bedroom.

"Do you, um, mind if I put on my pajamas in here?" Cochrane asked.

"No," said Kirk, not even looking up from his desk.

Cochrane reached for his black, form fitting pajama shirt and pants. He stripped down to his black boxers, revealing his white, fit chest. He then tossed his uniform down the recycling chute. Carefully watching Kirk, he pulled on his pajama shirt and then the pants. Luckily, Kirk never looked up once. _He must be engrossed in his work_, Cochrane thought in relief.

Then he had a truly awful thought. Should he dare voice it to the captain? Surely the captain had worked out a system as not to disturb his Vulcan officer.

"Jim?" Cochrane asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Kirk looked up.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Kirk turned his computer off. "What's up?"

"It's a tad embarrassing, really."

Kirk grinned. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that. I've pretty much seen it all as captain. You're not gonna shock me."

"Well…" Cochrane started off, not really sure how to begin.

"Does it have to do with your sexual needs?" Kirk guessed.

"How did you know?" Cochrane asked, sounding awed and guilty at the same time.

"It was a good guess," Kirk demurred. "You want to know how to get off without Spock, or me for that matter… hearing you."

"Yes!" Cochrane said gratefully, thankful that he didn't have to actually confess. Kirk really was quite insightful. Perhaps that was part of what made him such an excellent captain.

"Okay. So I think you can manage it in the shower alright."

"Yes."

"But if Spock is in the bathroom…"

"What am I supposed to do?" Cochrane asked.

"Just do it in here. Find a sock or something. I don't really care," said Kirk. "I don't want to see it, hear it, or smell it if at all possible, because chances are if I can figure it out, Spock certainly has."

"I see." Cochrane paled.

"Don't be like that," Kirk coaxed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Bones will tell you that it is quite healthy for humans, especially males if done at regular intervals."

"I know, but…"

"You're still a bit embarrassed."

"Not exactly…" Cochrane fibbed. "What happens if I'm not careful enough and Spock does find out?"

"He would be too polite to say anything, most likely," said Kirk.

Cochrane's eyes grew huge. "Most _likely_?"

"I don't know. I'm not Spock." Kirk shrugged. "He's never mentioned to me that he's heard me, although I am incredibly discreet about it."

Cochrane narrowed his eyes at Kirk. "That is not very reassuring."

"That's the best I can do." Kirk was starting to sound a little bit annoyed. "We can't sound proof the walls because it's against safety regulations. Whatever you do, don't call out anyone's name."

"I understand." But Cochrane still sounded dubious.

"If you play your cards right, maybe you can invite a girl back to the room before you're transferred to the rehab colony," said Kirk, trying his best to give the guy a little hope.

"Is there any protocol on that?" Cochrane was genuinely curious.

"Get her verbal permission when she is sober. Then, just lock the doors. I'll give you my captain's override so you can use it in an emergency."

"You would trust me with that code?" Cochrane's voice softened.

"Yes," Kirk affirmed. "But I wouldn't mention that to Spock. I don't want to get written up, kay?"

"I will not mention it to the commander," said Cochrane. As if he ever would!

"Good." Kirk yawned. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Me too," said Cochrane. "I believe I will turn in for the night."

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Kirk asked.

Cochrane froze. "You are comfortable with me invading your sleeping space?"

Kirk chuckled. "Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought you might have me sleep on the floor."

"Why would I do that? That wouldn't be very hospitable!" Kirk sounded horrified. "I would never do that to one of my crew."

"Oh," said Cochrane. "In that case, I believe I will take the left side."

"That will be fine," said Kirk. "I'm almost done with this paperwork. I'll come to bed in about fifteen minutes. Do you mind if I leave the light on?"

"No," said Cochrane, even though he needed it to be pitch black in order for him to even consider thinking about falling asleep. He didn't want to annoy Kirk even further.

"Thanks."

Kirk was as good as his word. In about fifteen minutes, he changed in to pajamas then disappeared into the bathroom before carefully sliding into bed on the right side. Soon his light snores filled the room. Cochrane turned over on his side, trying to ignore the snoring, but it was difficult. Also, the close proximity to the very attractive captain made him nervous. What if Kirk accidentally grabbed him in his sleep? He didn't think he could handle that. So Cochrane stayed up most of the night worrying.

When Kirk finally woke the next morning to his beeping alarm, Cochrane feigned sleep. He listened as Kirk rose and got ready for Alpha shift. Once Kirk left the bedroom, Cochrane let out a little sigh of relief. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door, even though he was certain the Vulcan was already on the bridge. There was no reply, so he entered the bathroom.

He splashed water on his face, hoping that would jolt him out of his fog. It helped, a little. He peed, took a quick shower, and then he pulled on his uniform. He went through his usual morning routine, made sure the toilet seat was down, and then exited the bathroom. He really hoped that no one could tell he hadn't had the greatest night's rest, especially Commander Spock. Cochrane realized that he was growing a bit paranoid when it came to the Vulcan. He didn't _mean_ to be xenophobic, but he hadn't completely adjusted to living with aliens, much less living in close quarters with one! Hopefully Kirk wouldn't notice either. The captain had enough on his mind.

.~.

Unfortunately, at lunch, Spock noticed. _Of course he did_, Cochrane thought bitterly. _He notices everything!_

"Did you not have a restful sleep cycle, Mister Cochrane?" The Vulcan asked just as Cochrane gulped down a glass of water.

"What makes you say that?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Many things. For one, you have bags under your eyes."

Cochrane winced. "I suppose I didn't have the best night's rest, yes. You are correct."

Spock's eyes softened just a tad. "You are in a new environment. It is not to be unexpected. Perhaps you could ask Dr. McCoy for a sleep aid?"

"Perhaps," said Cochrane.

"Or perhaps you could read a book or an informational text before bed? That is one way that I ensure that I will fall asleep," Spock offered.

"That is a good idea," Cochrane said diplomatically.

"I will leave you to your lunch, then," said Spock. He left to sit with Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, and Mr. Scott.

Cochrane then realized what was bothering him about Spock's behavior. He was acting much in the same manner as a character in one of the books he had borrowed from Kirk, one Sherlock Holmes.

He brought up his observation to Kirk, who joined him for lunch. Kirk took a huge bite of lasagna and chewed thoughtfully.

"Once Spock suggested to me that the man Sherlock Holmes was based upon was his human ancestor on his mother's side. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not."

"Interesting," was all the Cochrane said.

"Have you had a good day?" Kirk asked.

"I worked out," said Cochrane. "But to be honest, I'm pretty tired. It was difficult to sleep last night. I don't believe I have ever shared a bed with a man before."

Kirk nodded sympathetically. "I hope I stayed on my side."

"You did. However, I was not informed that you snored." Cochrane gave Kirk a pointed look.

"Oops," Kirk blushed a bit. "I don't. Not all the time. Spock told me once that he could hear me snoring, but that it was not every night. I could always talk to Bones about it…"

"That is not necessary," Cochrane said quickly. "I just need to adjust. You have done so much already for me and my people, Jim!"

"I know, but I want you to get a good night's sleep. One night of not sleeping well doesn't make a big difference in the big scheme of things, but two in a row…" Kirk bit his lip. "That's tough. Trust me – I know. After a mission gone wrong… well. Sometimes I stay up and just walk around the ship, trying to figure out what I could do differently next time."

"I did not know that," Cochrane said softly.

"It comes with the territory," said Jim. Then he pulled on his "captain face". "I'm going to ask McCoy for a breathe-right."

"They have those in the 23rd century?" Cochrane just gaped at him.

"A new, improved version, yes," Kirk replied. "They are much more effective than what you had."

"Good," Cochrane muttered under his breath. He didn't want to take another night of Kirk snoring.

"Well, I need to get going," Kirk said, sounding apologetic. "I'm due back on the bridge."

"Don't let me keep you," said Cochrane. He nodded at Jim. "Captain."

Kirk gave his lunch partner a sunny smile before he grabbed his tray and walked off.

Cochrane's insides gave a lurch when the captain smiled at him. What was wrong with him? He needed a distraction and he needed it fast. Perhaps he needed to hit the gym again…

Just then, he noticed Lt. Uhura that walked into the mess hall, wearing her tight, form fitting red skirt uniform. Alone.

"Perfect," Cochrane said under his breath. He focused all his attention on the beautiful African woman.

But what Cochrane _didn't_ notice because he was too wrapped up in watching Uhura's every move was that Mr. Scott had noticed him eyeing Uhura.

.~.

End Chapter 10

A/N: The plot thickens! Reviews and suggestions are great! _Bbybyrd_, if you are reading this, please send me an email.


	11. Threats

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. NuTrek is JJ's baby.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I really appreciate the support.

A/N2: Congratulations to Zoe for her awesome Super Bowl commercial with Stevie Wonder! She was so kick ass. That is the Zoe I know and love!

.~.

Chapter 11: Threats

.~.

Cochrane went right up to Uhura. "Good afternoon, Miss Uhura. Would you like to sit with me?"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Uhura noticed Mr. Scott discreetly waving at her.

"NO, Cochrane. I'm eating with Scotty." Uhura flounced away, leaving a stunned Cochrane in her wake. He couldn't believe that she rejected him in front of everybody. He was _so sure_ she would have fallen for his advances this time. So Cochrane returned to his seat with his tail between his legs. The rejection really smarted. He watched as Uhura struck up a conversation with the chief engineer and wondered what Scotty had that he didn't. Perhaps a technical brain…

_This was ridiculous_, Cochrane thought_. If I want to claim Uhura, I really have to threaten the engineer. _So he did.

Cochrane got up and approached their table.

"Uh oh," one of the redshirt guys said at their table.

"Mr. Scott, would you like to go a few rounds in the gym?" Cochrane offered, knowing full well that his super strength would allow him to pummel the Scotsman to a pulp.

But the engineer was ready for him. "I would love to, Sir!" Scotty beamed at him. "Perhaps we could wrestle as well? Mr. Spock has showed me a lot of Vulcan maneuvers that I can use. I'd love to try them out on you. Especially the Vulcan nerve pinch. That can smart for days." The Scot was laughing at him with his eyes.

Cochrane narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't his threat working? Surely the Scot's jovial tone was covering up his true fear.

_Come with me, Nyota,_ Cochrane thought with as much force as he could muster. _NOW_. But all Uhura did was scoot her chair closer to Scotty and glare daggers at Cochrane.

This angered the super human even further. "You wouldn't be a challenge," Cochrane scoffed at the Scotsman. "Forget I asked." He then left the mess hall in a rage, not even bother to finish his cooling meal.

"Oh no he _didn't_," said the redshirt, but the joke fell flat.

.~.

Cochrane stalked back to the Captain's Quarters. He punched the com unit and called Kirk on the bridge.

"Captain, I must speak with you."

"What's up?" Kirk asked.

"Can you come down here?"

"Why?"

"I need to speak with you in private."

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of a shift," Kirk reminded him.

"Yes, it can wait," Cochrane admitted.

"Don't tell me you asked her out again," Kirk whispered.

"How the fuck did you know?"

"You sound frustrated. Trust me, getting rejected by Uhura is not the best feeling in the world."

"How could she turn you down too? You're the captain."

"It was before I was captain, and even so why would you think my being captain would have anything to do with it?" Kirk sounded genuinely confused.

"Your rank does not influence who you sleep with?"

"No, I told you that before," Kirk whispered. "I don't want to be like those other captain and officers that use their crewmen and crewwomen like that. It's the last thing I want."

"Still, with that power…" Cochrane trailed off.

"It shouldn't matter," Kirk said firmly. Just then Cochrane heard a beep.

"I gotta go, Admiral Pike is calling," said Kirk.

"Wait!" Cochrane yelled, ready to confess everything that he had done using his mental powers on Uhura. But Kirk had already ended the com.

Cochrane took a seat on the bed and thought about what he had done. He came to the conclusion that he was going to try it again, this time on a more susceptible woman. He had just the ensign in mind… she had red flaming hair and very pale skin. She was not attached to anyone.

Just then, he heard someone enter the bathroom from the Vulcan's room…

.~.

End Chapter 12

A/N: What did you think? Cochrane has now passed the point of no return but he doesn't know it yet.


	12. Don't Mess With The Vulcan

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. NuTrek is JJ's baby.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I really appreciate the support.

.~.

Chapter 12: Don't Mess With The Vulcan

.~.

Cochrane tensed. Then he approached the bathroom. Spock stepped out to greet him. The Vulcan was wearing his black mediation robe. Cochrane was immediately intimidated by the alien's presence. He figured Spock had planned it that way.

"Mr. Cochrane," Spock nodded politely at him.

"Mr. Spock," Cochrane echoed.

"I wished to have a chat with you," said the Vulcan.

_Uh oh, _thought Cochrane. He decided to pretend like everything was fine, that he was the person in charge of this meeting, even though he knew it was not true. "Please," said Cochrane, who took a seat behind Kirk's desk.

Spock raised an eyebrow at that action, but calmly slid into the chair across from the desk.

Cochrane's stomach began to sink. He was definitely in trouble! Who knew what the Vulcan would do to him since Kirk wasn't there?

"Mr. Cochrane," Spock began, "it has come to my attention that you are making unwanted advances toward the women of my crew."

Cochrane gulped. The Vulcan had gone out with Uhura until very recently. Perhaps he was upset with Cochrane for targeting his ex.

"I will no longer make any advances toward Lt. Uhura," Cochrane insisted.

"That is well," said Spock. "However, I would prefer that you did not proposition any other females of my crew for the rest of the voyage."

"But- but," Cochrane stammered, "Jim said…"

"I know what _Captain_ Kirk said," said Spock.

Cochrane noticed the Vulcan's nostrils flaring just a bit. Fear stabbed the human as Spock went on with his request.

"I am telling you differently. If you _ever_ use your superior strength to take advantage of one of the physically weaker sex, I will have no choice but to place you in the brig. Then, when we reached the Starbase, you would be transferred to a rehabilitation center where your mind would be wiped."

"Alright! I see your point," Cochrane said quickly. "But how did you know about my strength? I've gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. Did you check the gym security footage?"

"Jim told me," Spock said simply. "And before you blame him for 'snitching', as humans say, remember that it is his sworn duty to keep me, his First, informed about anything that might impair the smooth functioning of our crew. Consider yourself warned." Spock not-glared at Cochrane, then left via the bathroom.

Cochrane let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Shit. That Vulcan meant business! He'd have to stay away from the ladies for a while. He'd also like to speak with Jim about all this. Why would Jim send his pet Vulcan to cock block him? Unless Jim didn't know about Spock's little visit...

_That must be it_, Cochrane realized. It would do no good to confide in the captain about this matter. But Cochrane was not going to ignore the ladies forever. He was a man. He had _needs_! Apparently the Vulcan didn't understand that. He probably could just will away his sexual desires. Well, Cochrane couldn't, even if he wanted to.

The captain of the _Botany Bay_ decided to give it a few days. Then he would try his charm and telepathy on a young, innocent girl. Most any girl would do. However, he gave up on the idea of seducing the young ensign from McGivers' department because he figured McGivers had warned all of her subordinates about him. Oh well. He'd look for potential bed partners tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to do was take a nap. His encounter with Spock had really tired him out. Thankfully the Vulcan hadn't tried anything physical. In fact, the only time he'd noticed the Vulcan had seemed somewhat upset was when Cochrane called the captain by his first name. Cochrane didn't understand that emotional reaction and didn't really care to. He was so tired…

Cochrane fell asleep in the middle of Captain Kirk's bed, amidst the tangled Starfleet issued sheets and comforters. Before he drifted off, he vowed to stay out of Spock's way if at all possible.

.~.

End Chapter 12

.~.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I had to write some backstory first. Questions, comments, concerns? I will do my best to finish this story sometime in May


	13. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. It belongs to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount. NuTrek is JJ's baby.

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I really appreciate the support. Mild Kirk/Khan in this chapter, so be prepared!

.~.

Chapter 13: New Beginnings

.~.

Kirk finally returned to the Captain's Quarters to find a stammering Cochrane waiting for him.

Cochrane timidly approached Kirk. He wasn't sure how to say what was on his mind, but he decided just to go for it. Thanks to the Vulcan, he wasn't about to go after any of the females on the ship. But he could do worse than Kirk. He_ did_ look rather fetching in his green uniform shirt and tight black pants.

"Jim. I believe I am attracted to you."

"You finally figured that out!" Kirk exclaimed. He raised his hand for a high five and Cochrane returned it. "That's awesome! I'm attracted to you as well."

"Really?" said Cochrane.

"Yeah," said Kirk with a grin. "Is that okay?"

"I am nervous," Cochrane admitted. "I have never been attracted to another man before. I find it rather shameful."

"Why?" Kirk asked, even though he already knew.

"Because I have never let _anyone_ be in a position of power over me."

"I wouldn't think of it that way," said Kirk. "This is your first time being vulnerable to someone you see as your friend and equal."

"I guess," said Cochrane. "I still am not certain I would enjoy kissing a man."

"Well, I can help you with that," said Kirk with a wink. "If you want, that is. This would break a ton of regs, but I won't tell if you won't. Also, you need to know if you like guys and I am really good at making out – so I've been told."

"I suppose I could try," said Cochrane.

"Great!" said Kirk. "Are you ready?"

"What, _now_?" Cochrane blanched.

"You know if we don't do it now you will overthink it."

"Very well," said Cochrane. "Your logic is impeccable." He visibly tensed.

"Thanks?" said Kirk watching as the man started to sweat. "Cochrane, just relax. You trust me, right?"

"Yes, Jim."

Kirk put his arm on Cochrane's shoulder and moved in for the kiss. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. "I didn't feel anything," said Cochrane, disappointed.

"Wanna try again?" Kirk suggested.

"Yes," said Cochrane, sounding determined.

This time, their kiss lasted for a bit longer.

"Did you feel that?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Khan admitted. "I am…"

Kirk grinned. "That's a good thing. Me too. I guess that means that you like guys!"

"Or maybe just you," said Cochrane.

Kirk chuckled. "Okay, let's set some boundaries. Only making out and cuddling tonight. I care about you, so we're gonna go slow."

"That is not necessary," Cochrane frowned. "I am not some virginal maid."

"You are with men," Kirk reminded him.

"That is true," Cochrane admitted. "Are you _sure _that men cuddle when they are involved?"

"I don't know about all men, but I find that it helps further a relationship in a way that is not entirely sexual," said Kirk. "Come on, Cochrane. It doesn't make you less manly. I promise."

"Good," Cochrane sighed. "I find that I am ready to try."

Kirk pulled him into a hug.

"This is nice," Cochrane sighed. He rested his head on Jim's shoulder.

"You do know that this is going to be over when we reach the Starbase, right?"

"Yes, of course," Khan said. "I am aware."

"Good," said Kirk, relieved. He hadn't forgotten that Cochrane was Khan in a past life. "Come here."

They both got under the covers and Kirk pulled Cochrane close. He gently kissed Khan's neck and Cochrane giggled. Kirk realized that they hadn't changed into pajamas but he found he didn't care.

They fell asleep snuggled up together and Cochrane had never felt safer.

End Chapter 13

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know!


	14. Deceptions Revealed

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. TOS belongs to Roddenberry, NuTrek belongs to Abrams.

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews – I know Kirk/Khan is a little strange. Thanks to the person that said it was hot, because while I ship K/S, objectively that is some hot shit right there! I really appreciate your honestly! Now Spock is going to let Kirk have it.

.~.

Chapter 14: Deceptions Revealed

.~.

The next morning, Spock had requested a private meeting with his captain in Briefing Room A. Kirk cursed his bad luck – Spock must have found out about him and Cochrane somehow. He really didn't want to have that conversation, where Spock would tell him how irresponsible he was being and list all the regs that he was breaking to have such a relationship with Khan. The Vulcan would probably glare at him and the disappointment would be evident in his deep brown eyes.

Kirk _hated_ disappointing Spock, but he wouldn't have changed admitting his strong attraction to Khan for anything. He wanted to help the young man explore his sexuality before they reached the Starbase. So they had became friends with benefits… so what? Jim had always listened to his intuition, his hunches if you will, and his intuition was telling him that it would be beneficial to further a relationship with Cochrane. And, if he was really honest with himself, he wanted to make Spock jealous. Cochrane was intelligent, good-looking, and well-read. If he couldn't have Spock, he'd take the next best thing. He was tired of being so lonely all the time and waiting for Spock to come around…

Kirk arrived to find Spock already waiting for him, seated at the head of the table.

"Hey, Spock." Kirk grinned at him, but the smile came out as more of a grimace. He took a seat next to him, and settled in for what could turn into a very long discussion.

"Jim, it has come to my attention that you and Cochrane have admitted your attraction to each other." That was pure Spock – he didn't waste time with small talk, but instead got straight to the heart of the matter.

"How did you find out? We were careful," said Kirk. "I never told anyone, and Cochrane wouldn't tell either."

"I have ears," Spock said primly.

Kirk winced, imagining Spock eavesdropping on them last night from his bedroom opposite the captain's quarters. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," said Spock. There came the disappointed look.

Kirk's insides squirmed as he stared Spock straight in the eye. Why did he feel so guilty about this? Kirk didn't know.

"Have you forgotten that this man is Khan?" Spock reminded him.

"No, of course not!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Are you aware that you are breaking at least five Starfleet regulations?" Spock asked.

"Gee, Spock, I hadn't considered that," Kirk said sarcastically.

"Khan is manipulating you, using Machiavellian methods. He will not stop until he gets whatever it is that he wants," the Vulcan warned. "He is acting like an innocent, but he is anything but."

"I disagree – I've spent a lot of time with the man, and I believe he really is that innocent," Kirk insisted. "When it comes to liking guys, at least. I care about him, Spock, and he cares about me. It's that simple."

"How can you trust him?" Spock accused, placing his arms over his chest.

"I don't trust him!" Kirk threw up his hands. "God, Spock. I can't explain what happened or why it did. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. It's complicated."

"If you aren't careful, he could hack into your personal computer, organize a mutiny, and kill us all. Why do you wish to pursue a sexual relationship with this man? As Khan, he was power-hungry, vindictive and cruel. It is an illogical, not to mention selfish decision."

Furious at being treated like a child by his First, Kirk snarled, "Here's something you probably never considered, Spock – maybe I_ like_ the attention."

The Vulcan recoiled, as if struck. "Jim, how could you enjoy-"

"I shouldn't have to explain my personal life to you. We're done here."

Kirk stormed out of the briefing room, leaving a dejected Spock behind.

.~.

_Meanwhile_

While Kirk and Spock were having their "intense discussion", Cochrane had indeed hacked into Kirk's personal computer. It hadn't been hard to guess the password – it was SilverLady. He figured it would be a reference to the ship that Kirk loved more than anything.

Cochrane began to pull up Jim's personal files, but there wasn't anything interesting that he could find – just some Starfleet reports and letters to families of security officers that had died in the line of duty. The personal logs were encrypted, so he left them alone. Then Cochrane decided to research himself, just out of curiosity. He searched the _Botany Bay_, which came up as an Australian penal colony in the 1990s. He scrolled down a bit and found another article about the Eugenics Wars and supermen. Intrigued, Cochrane read on. There supermen were said to have superior strength, like him. They also boasted considerable intelligence, especially for battle strategy. Perhaps he was one of them? But if he was, wouldn't Kirk have told him? Unless Kirk didn't want him to find out about his past… But that didn't tally with Jim's open and caring personality.

Just then, Cochrane remembered something Kirk had told him, about having the chance to start over with a new life and no memories of the past. He finally realized that Kirk must have erased his real name from the _Enterprise_ computer library, perhaps wanting to protect Cochrane from the truth. Well, _fuck that_, Cochrane thought. Kirk had lied to him. Perhaps he was lying to him about their growing attraction as well. Cochrane was almost 100% certain that Kirk wanted to sleep with the Vulcan but for whatever reason, that it wasn't an option so he settled for second best - him. He realized that he was but a pawn in the game that Kirk was playing to win over the Vulcan.

Cochrane decided that he would not to be used by Kirk any longer. Feeling hurt, angry, and betrayed, he scrolled through the names of the supermen, expecting the name at the top of the list to be the most ruthless of all the dictators. He was right. He clicked on it, and found a picture of himself. Then he clicked on the article. Cochrane was amazed and thrilled by what he read.

His name in the past had been Khan Noonien Singh, and he had _almost_ single-handedly ruled Earth.

End Chapter 14

A/N: What did you think? Questions, comments, concerns?


	15. Secret Plans

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. TOS belongs to Roddenberry, NuTrek belongs to Abrams.

A/N: Now we get to see Khan's true colors. Hold on to your hats, people!

.~.

Chapter 15: Secret Plans

.~.

At lunchtime, Kirk called Cochrane down to speak with him in the Captain's Quarters. Of course he did so because Spock was on the bridge and he wanted some alone time with Cochrane without the Vulcan listening in.

"You wished to see me, Jim?" Cochrane asked, hoping that the captain hadn't noticed that he'd hacked into Kirk's computer. Of course Cochrane had covered his tracks well, but then Kirk was a computer genius.

But Kirk only smirked at Cochrane. "I wanted to make out."

"I think Commander Spock knows about us," Cochrane said in a rush. Not true - he wasn't certain, but if he had to guess, the Vulcan had figured it out. All he had to do was watched Kirk's reaction to confirm or deny this.

Kirk's face fell. "Yeah. He knows."

"Does that mean we cannot continue our liason?" Cochrane pretended to worry.

"I told him to shove it," said Kirk. "He doesn't control my personal life."

"I'm so glad," Cochrane purred as he advanced towards Kirk and pulled him into a long kiss. This time, Cochrane took control. He was, of course, _furious_ that Kirk had kept his true identity from him and from his crew members, even if Kirk had good intentions. Cochrane was surprised and pleased that he was able to get off on this anger. He didn't last long – and neither did Kirk.

"Sorry, man," Kirk gasped. "It's been awhile since I-"

"I understand," Cochrane said softly. "I'd better change." He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and disappeared into the bathroom.

As he discarded his soiled undergarment in the recycler, Cochrane thought once more about how to exact revenge on Captain Kirk. The sexual power he had over Kirk was certainly interesting, but it wasn't enough. No, if Cochrane were to truly get the upper hand and free his own crew, he'd have to take the two things Kirk could not live without – the _Enterprise_ and Commander Spock.

"Are you decent?" Cochrane called. He really was enjoying playing the part of the innocent – he knew he was quite a talented actor.

"Yeah. Come on out," Kirk replied.

Cochrane did. "Well, I'd better go."

Kirk looked disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want to cuddle or anything? I don't want you to think I just used you simply for gratification."

"Another time, perhaps," Cochrane demurred, secretly thrilled that the captain hadn't suspected his little change in 'perspective'. "I'm afraid I have to be going." He nodded at Kirk, and then walked out of the room, his head held high.

.~.

_Five minutes later_

Cochrane accessed the ship's computer from a private room in the gym. He had sent out a message to all of the members of the _Botany_ _Bay_ crew, telling them to meet him in Conference Room B at 1900 hours, which he had already reserved. He was counting on Alice backing him up, but if she didn't, he would just use her as an example to strike fear into the hearts of his people. It was time that they learned who they truly were. It was time that they learned of their past lives, as genetically perfect Superhumans. It was time that they came together and lived up to their potential. Cochrane was just the man to make that happen.

.~.

At 1905 hours, all of the rescued crew of the S.S. _Botany_ _Bay_ was present in Conference Room B. Alice sat at Cochrane's right. The pretty blonde looked mildly concerned, as did the rest of the people. The message had simply said that it was 'urgent' and gave the meeting time and place.

"Cochrane, what's all this about?" Alice asked, breaking the deafening silence and voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We have been deceived," Cochrane said calmly. "Captain Kirk lied to us. He told us that he didn't know who we were in our past lives. Now I know the truth, and now it is time for you _all_ to know."

"What are you talking about?" Alice frowned. "You're best friends with Kirk – more, if the rumors are to be believed. Why would he lie to you?"

"Because he is afraid," Cochrane said calmly. "Of me, and of you and of all of us here. You see, in the 1990s, we were sent away from Earth because of who we were. The ship that they found us on, we were all prisoners."

"Prove it," one of the sandy-haired men said.

"Let me finish," Cochrane said coldly. "I will of course, prove it. I have computer evidence to back up all of my claims." He held up a small portable disk drive. "I shall start by telling you who I was… who I am. My name is Khan Noonien Singh, formerly of India. You will address me as Khan from now on. I was the strongest – physically and mentally - of Earthwide dictators in the 1990s. I am the strongest of all of you here. I was created that way by Earth geneticists in the 1970s, those who wished to rid the planet of the puny humans and colonize the planet with Superhumans instead. You all have the same superpowers that I do. You are physically stronger than the average human. You have higher than average memory. Best of all, you have better than average strategic skill sets. You see…"

"I can't believe this," Alice interrupted, placing her arms across her chest. "I trust the crew of the _Enterprise_. I searched my own name on the computer days ago and nothing came up in the computer library."

"Of course it didn't," Khan said. "It only appeared when I hacked Kirk's personal computer."

"You didn't!" Alice looked horrified.

"Do not judge me until you see the evidence," said Khan. "Here, I will show you that I speak the truth." He plugged the disk drive into the computer and pulled the contents up on the screen. He showed the crew the article about Khan Noonien Singh and the corresponding picture. Several of the women gasped when they saw their leader's picture.

"What other pictures are there?" Alice asked, in spite of herself.

"This is you," said Khan, clicking on another file. Sure enough, there was Alice, only she was listed as one of the geneticists by the name of Carol Marcus. "You are the only one who is not a superhuman. You helped design us, and what did the humans do to you in return? They imprisoned you on this ship."

"Show us more," the sandy-haired man encouraged.

Khan pulled up the picture of the blond, and showed him his name (Joachim) and picture. He did the same for all the rest of his crew. After he closed out the last file, Khan dropped the bomb.

"Commander Spock has told me that if I don't stop hitting on the women of his crew, that he will have my mind wiped when we reach the Starbase. I believe that he and Kirk are planning to mind-wipe everyone in this room, to pay for the violent crimes that they say that we committed against Earth humans in the 1990s. If we want to escape with our memories intact, we need to take control of the ship and find a suitable planet for colonization."

"But you don't know for sure if they will mind wipe us," Alice countered.

"That Vulcan meant business," Khan argued. "He wants us all to pay, even though we don't remember committing any crimes."

"What does their legal justice system have to say about all this?" Alice asked.

"There has never been a precedent for them to follow," said Khan. "Never before have they had a court case with people who have been asleep for 300 years."

"Oh," said Alice, looking downcast.

"We can't let them mind wipe us!" Joachim insisted. "I'm with Khan. We need to strike at them before they strike at us!"

Khan nodded with approval at the man. He hadn't even had to give him a telepathic suggestion! What luck!

"I will not condone a mutiny," Alice argued. "These people revived us. They fed us, gave us access to their computers, gave us knowledge on how to survive in this century! We can't turn our backs on them. And also, maybe we do deserve to be punished, if we killed a lot of people in the 1990s."

"So you wish to be mind wiped?" Khan sounded skeptical.

"Of course not!" Alice said quickly. "But I could understand spending a month in a rehabilitation center. If all we knew were violent ways in the 1990s, I wouldn't want us to accidentally repeat history."

_That's enough_, Khan thought at the woman. _Give up, Alice. Stop talking._ Thankfully, the harsh telepathic suggestion worked. Alice, or rather Carol, went silent.

"We need to take this ship," Khan continued. "I will lead us to safety, but I cannot do it alone. Who's with me?"

"I am!" cried Joachim.

"I am!" added an attractive brunette woman.

One by one, they all agreed to help Khan take over the ship, even Alice – although Khan thought she sounded somewhat reluctant. No matter – she'd see reason in time.

"Now, if we are take control of this vessel, we will need a hostage in order to ensure Kirk's cooperation. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Commander Spock!" said Joachim.

Khan was again pleased that the man had come up with this answer on his own. Of course he would – he had superior intelligence. Joachim was one of the smartest of all his followers according to the files.

"Ahh, excellent idea," Khan agreed. "I too believe that Spock would be Kirk's 'Achilles heel'. Kirk would do anything to keep him safe, even surrender the _Enterprise_."

"We need a plan of action," suggested the pretty brunette. "We need to plan for every possible scenario that Kirk might throw at us. We will also need someone on the inside, someone from the _Enterprise_ crew that we can convince to join our cause. Someone who has a personal vendetta against Captain Kirk."

"I have already thought of that," Khan said smugly.

Right on cue, the doors opened to reveal a nervous looking Barry "Cupcake" Giotto, Chief of Security.

.~.

End Ch. 15

A/N: It's starting! I've already seen a ZQ and Captain Fine interview video and they're tossing around vocab words again. ZQ is doing a good job at making me feel ignorant about the English language LOL. Oh well – I guess I will be learning some new vocab thanks to Pinto.


	16. Mutiny On The Enterprise

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine. TOS belongs to Roddenberry, NuTrek belongs to Abrams.

A/N: This story is an AU. It diverges from the new movie, but this chapter is influenced somewhat by the movie.

A/N2: Khan is now officially an evil mofo! Here he comes to manipulate the day! Thanks to my reviewers, and the people who are following and favoriting this story. Sorry it took so long to update.

.~.

Chapter 16: Mutiny on the _Enterprise_

.~.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Giotto," Khan announced. "My name is Khan, and these people are my crewmembers. Welcome to your new family." He introduced the security officer to Alice and Joachim, and they all shook hands. Still, even though they'd broken the ice, Giotto looked quite skittish. This was understandable to Khan, as the man was about to betray his own crew. He thought about sending a telepathic suggestion to Giotto to help him calm down, but the security officer spoke first.

"So," Giotto said nervously. "We're going to take the ship. Then what did you have in mind?"

"This is my plan," Khan began. "I will beam all of you down to the nearest available deserted Class M planet and we can build a new life for ourselves, free of the Federation. We will repopulate the planet and our children and their children. We will be a race of genetically enhanced superbeings, naturally superior to all kinds of humanoids. I will lead us and we will live in a self-sufficient civilization that is free of crime, free of violence, and free of disease."

"But what about the _Enterprise_?" Giotto asked. "What will happen to it once we beam down?"

"I will return Captain Kirk and his crew unharmed to the bridge. We will live our out our long lives out on the planet. It would be as if the _Enterprise _crew never ran across the _Botany Bay_ in the first place."

"Except they all know where we are," Alice reminded. "How would we know for sure that Kirk and his crew would keep their word and report our location to Starfleet?"

"I will scramble the coordinates on the computer," Khan said confidently. "It will be a difficult task but it can be done. Kirk and his friends would believe that we were on a different Class M planet halfway across the galaxy from our real home. If they sent Starfleet after us, they would find a deserted planet and presume that we had all perished."

"That sounds like it just might work," said Alice. In spite of herself, she had to admit that she was impressed by Khan's ingenuity.

The other _Botany_ _Bay_ crewmembers murmured their agreement. The plan sounded foolproof. They were very thankful that they had a leader as cunning as Khan to help them take the steps towards building a new life for themselves.

Khan cleared his throat, his cold green eyes zeroing in on Giotto. "Mr. Giotto, it is time for you to fulfill your end of our bargain. Now is your chance to have your vengeance against Kirk. For all the times he made you look stupid at the Academy. For every time he called you 'Cupcake' or 'Moonbeam. For every time that he led you on, only to rebuke you later."

Giotto looked shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"I didn't – it was an educated guess. You have the right to know that he did the same to me," said Khan. "We were together very briefly but it could never work. I was just fooling myself. The truth is that he would never be satisfied with anyone unless they were Commander Spock."

"You noticed that too?" Giotto's hands curled into fists. "God, I _hate_ that stupid, stuck up Vulcan. What does he have that I don't? Beside the ears and the snobby attitude?"

"This is why we will hold Spock hostage and using him as leverage to get Kirk to agree to our demands," said Khan. "Now, Mr. Giotto. I need those clearance codes."

"Do I look stupid to you?" The burly bearded man asked. "I'm not giving you my security clearance until you give me your blood like you promised." Barry Giotto crossed his arms and glared at Khan, hoping to intimidate him.

No such luck.

"I cannot give you my blood until we can safely visit Sickbay. I cannot do that until we have taken over the ship," Khan explained.

"I don't know…" Giotto's palms were sweating. He was having second thoughts. Should he really betray his crewmates so that he could have blood with natural healing powers? It would more than likely guarantee him a long life, and those were hard to come by if you worked in the security department.

_You __**will**__ give us the security codes_, Khan thought, directing the thought at Giotto. _And you will trust me._

"Fine, I'll help you," Giotto relented, thanks to Khan's telepathic suggestion. "But I want more than just your blood. You have to promise you'll put me in a high ranking position of power when we all beam down to the planet."

"I promise," said Khan. "You will be my second in command, after Alice – or rather, Carol as she is really named."

"I think I'll just stick with Alice if you don't mind," said the pretty blonde. Her brow wrinkled as a small frown appeared on her face. She was clearly uncertain if this was the right call to make, but since anyone else wasn't objecting, she wasn't going to.

"Very well," said Khan, nodding at her as he and Giotto shook hands.

"When would you like the security codes?" Giotto asked.

"There is no time like the present," said Khan, motioning to the console on the far wall.

Giotto nodded, logged in, and input three separate codes which included letters, numbers, and characters.

"There you go," the security officer said, rather unnecessarily.

"That was easy," said Joachim, eagerly looking at his leader. "What do we do next?"

"We gain access to all the restricted areas," said Khan. "Securing the engineering department is vital for a successful mutiny. I will lead a team of eight down there myself and personally restrain Mister Scott and his alien shadow. We will stun all personnel who dare to oppose us. Joachim, you will lead a team of seven to the cargo bay and stock up on extra weapons. Then go to Sickbay and secure it. Alice, you will stay here and take the rest to the bridge on my signal. As soon as I cut the life support on the bridge, stun the main bridge crew and beam them to the brig – all except for Mister Spock. Leave him to me - I have something special planned for him."

Several of Khan's crew snickered amongst themselves. They were imagining just what Khan had in store for Kirk's pet Vulcan.

"You have your assignments. Are you clear on what you're supposed to do?" Khan asked.

"Yes, sir!" Joachim shouted and saluted his captain.

"Yes, Khan," Alice echoed, her voice sounding a bit more subdued.

"It is time to take back what is rightfully ours. Fulfill your orders, and we will have our revenge. Remember, we are _better_ than them."

Khan stalked out of the conference room, his team following in his wake.

.~.

Meanwhile, Jim was stuck on the bridge in the middle of a very boring shift. He was wondering what was up with Cochrane – he had seemed rather distant after their earlier make out session. Jim just hoped he wasn't pushing him too fast. He didn't _think_ he was. But this was new territory for Cochrane. It made sense that he was a little scared. Kirk hoped that Cochrane would confide in him as to what was bothering him so that he could fix it. And if Jim was truly honest with himself, he was starting to care about this guy more than he'd like to admit…

Just then, klaxons blared and crimson lights flashed, effectively startling Kirk and everyone else on the bridge. Everyone automatically looked towards the captain's chair, but Kirk was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Spock, who ordered the Red Alert?" Kirk asked, knowing that the Vulcan would be the first crewmember to figure out what they were up against.

Spock's fingers flew over the controls. "I am not certain. Captain, someone has taken over the controls in engineering."

"Can you override it?"

"Negative." Spock sounded frustrated, for a Vulcan. "The computer is not recognizing my access codes."

"Damn." Jim hit the com switch on his chair. "Kirk to Engineering. Scotty, what's going on down there?"

But it was not Scotty's voice that came over the com system.

"Kirk, you will surrender the_ Enterprise_ to me." Kirk would recognize that deep voice anywhere. This was the first time that it had ever given him chills.

"Cochrane! What the hell?!" Kirk cried. He automatically glanced over at Spock, whose eyebrow twitched in response.

"I have decided that you are no longer fit to be captain," said Khan's voice. "You will give me command of your ship."

"I can't do that," said Kirk. "Tell why you are doing this. I thought I was your friend!" _And recently, more than a friend,_ Kirk thought. _Surely that had to count for something!_

"MY NAME IS NOT COCHRANE_,"_ said the superman, enraged. "It is Khan! Khan Noonien Singh. You will address me with my _real _name from now on."

"Oh shit," Kirk whispered. He automatically glanced over at Spock, whose face clearly said 'I told you so'. _Now_ he was pissed. His intuition had led them all into disaster. Worst of all, Spock had been right about Khan. Kirk had been a fool to give him another chance at a normal life.

"Captain Kirk, I have discovered the truth about my past life as a dictator," Khan explained. "You and your crew lied to me as well as to the members of my crew. Instead of going to the Starbase and being mind-wiped and possibly sent to a rehabilitation colony, we are going to colonize a suitable planet of our own. Now give me your ship."

"I will never surrender to you," Kirk insisted.

"Very well, Captain. I will give you two minutes to think about it before I cut the life support on the bridge. Khan out."

Kirk kept his expression neutral even though he was terribly frightened for the safety of all who were under his command. He wondered how Khan had found out about his true identity but decided it didn't really matter. He had another burning question.

"I never said anything about mind wiping them once they got to the Starbase," said Kirk. "Who the hell said that to Khan?" He had a pretty good idea, but he had to be sure.

"I did, sir," said Spock. "I threatened him in hopes that he would stop propositioning the female members of the crew."

"I'll deal with you later," Kirk promised, massaging his temples. _If there is a later._ "For now, we have to figure out how to stop Khan."

"We can't, sir," said Sulu. "He's in control the life support and the backup systems."

"I wish I knew the sonuvabitch that gave him their access codes," Kirk growled. "He must have promised them something huge. Alright, I'm going down there. Who wants to come with me?" He grabbed a spare phaser and strode to the turbolift.

"Captain, I would strongly advise against this course of action," Spock cautioned.

But it turned out that it didn't matter. The turbolift doors didn't open when Kirk stood in front of them.

"Sorry, sir. I'm afraid the lifts are jammed," Sulu said.

Kirk gritted his teeth. He made himself take a few deep breaths. He couldn't afford to lose his temper now. He had to set a good example for his crew.

Khan's voice returned. "Captain, do you surrender?"

"No," said Kirk.

"Very well." Khan sounded pleased. "You have left me no choice but to cut the life support systems on the bridge."

The comm system went eerily silent as warning lights lit up the consoles.

"I take full responsibility for Khan's actions," Kirk said heavily. "I never should have trusted him. I'm sorry. Whatever happens to us, don't give in to him. Now that he knows his past, I'm afraid he will stop at nothing to kill anyone who gets in the way of his plan."

"You saw the good in him, Jim," said Uhura. "Your heart was in the right place. I can't fault you for that."

"Thank you," Kirk whispered. Then he pulled on his Captain Face. "Computer, please give special commendations to crewmembers Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, McCoy, and Scott." Kirk said immediately after hitting a recording switch on his chair. "The highest of honors goes to Commander Spock. If I am killed, please see to it that these individuals are rewarded for their loyalty, dedication, and service to Starfleet."

All across the bridge, crewmembers were beginning to faint due to the lack of oxygen. Uhura slumped over her console. Sulu grabbed Chekov's hand before they fainted dead away.

"Captain, it was an honor serving with you," said Spock, nodding at Kirk from his chair.

"Spock, I need to tell you something…" Kirk wheezed, struggling to stand up. He finally managed it, walked over to Spock's chair and promptly fainted.

"Captain? _Jim_?!" Spock gently shook his captain, to no avail. Then he too succumbed to the lack of oxygen, slumping down on the floor against his captain's shoulder.

.~.

End Chapter 16

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know!


End file.
